Operación ANTICREEK!
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Todos en la secundaria de South Park quieren violar a Tweek pero sus planes se ven atrofiados por la llegada de un chico nuevo. Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Creek, Steek, Keek y todo lo que incluya a Tweek xD Pasen y lean... CAP 9 UP! "Escándalo!" Perdón por el retraso u.u
1. Cap 1: Prólogo

_**Kuroi:** Hola Hola~! *o* Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic xD Ojalá les guste x3 Neee~!_

_**Karasu:** No se preocupen por el título, ya descubrirán el por que se llama así ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Operación ANTI-CREEK!<strong>

Era imposible no sentirse atraído hacia aquel rubio paranoico. Aunque había algunos que no lo admitían, TODOS, y quiero decir **TODOS **en la secundaria (y fuera también se podría decir), sentían cierta atracción hacia el joven Tweak ¿Por qué? Fácil. Simplemente por que era _comestible_. Tan simple como eso. De una forma u otra era así. Aunque claro con las excepciones de quienes tenían pareja como era el caso de Pip y Damian.

Pero aquel chico de eléctricos cabellos rechazaba toda atención que los demás le prodigaban. Se resignaba a estar solo en los recreos y así lo prefería. No le gustaba mucho andar por los pasillos de la escuela y sentir esa sensación de que alguien (y más de uno) lo desnudaba con la vista. Era incómodo y normalmente salía corriendo gritando _"¡Demasiada presión!" _pero solo lograba causar que los pervertidos ser relamieran los labios con descaro.

Había ocasiones en las que ni quería asistir a la escuela por el temor a que alguien lo viole y he allí su fobia de bañarse en las duchas de la escuela. Inclusive tenía autorización de ir para su casa tras las clases de gimnasia y regresar antes del receso. La directora Victoria era muy consiente de su situación.

Ahora era un día como cualquier otro. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela temblando como siempre, sintiendo esos ojos hambrientos sobre él.

-¡Hola, Tweekie!- saludó Kenny apareciendo de repente en una esquina causando un grito por parte del contrario.

-¡GAH! ¡Kenny! ¡Jesucristo! Me asustaste-

-Aaw~ que adorable- dijo limpiándose la baba que comenzaba a caer de por su mentón -Sabes, Tweekie, tengo un cohete~-

-¡Agh! ¡Un cohete! ¿E-en serio?- preguntó encogiéndose en su lugar. Era el más bajo de la secundaria y odiaba mirar a la gente hacia arriba. Era intimidante.

-Sip- contestó orgulloso -¿sabes donde será la próxima parada?-

-Ngh, no ¿Dónde?-. Kenny se le acercó lentamente a la oreja. Susurrándole algo obsceno.

-¡Gah! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Eso es imposible! En mi trasero no hay ninguna estación lunar o algo así ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es demasiada presión!- volvió a salir corriendo. Era típico y los demás nunca se aburrían de eso. Es más, lo _adoraban_.

Tweek corrió hasta chocar con un pelirrojo. Era Kyle. Con el paso de los años su ushanka verde desapareció y cortó su cabello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡gah!-

-Wow, Tweek ¿Qué ocurrió? Venías muy rápido- habló el judío.

-Es que Kenny y un cohete ¡gah! Y mi trasero ¡Jesucristo!- dijo jalándose los cabellos.

-Jeje, tranquilo, sabes que no debes hacerle caso a ese pervertido. Ven, te daré un café- dicho esto pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo llevó rumbo a la cafetería bajo la mirada asesina de todos los presentes. A veces Tweek pensaba que Kyle era el único en quien podía confiar pero eso no disipaba sus temores de una posible violación. Siempre se mantenía alerta. Sea con quien sea que estuviera acompañándolo.

-¡Gah! No se que hacer, Kyle ¿Por qué la gente de repente se me acerca y dice esas cosas?- el rubio no estaba al tanto de la situación. Se lo esperaba de Kenny puesto que era un degenerado pero no mucho del resto. Iban entrando a la cafetería cuando Kyle decidió responderle de forma calmada.

-Em… verás, Tweek… tu tienes una enfermedad que…-

-¡CIELOS! ¡Una enfermedad! ¡Moriré! ¡Gah!- se exasperó el rubio sin dejarlo terminar.

-No, no, Tweek. Déjame terminar. Ehem, tu tienes una enfermedad llamada "_Síndrome del chico violable_"- acentuó las comillas en el aire.

-¡Gah! ¿y que es eso?-

-Es… como explicarlo… tienes una cosa alrededor tuyo que hace que todos quieran… violarte- susurró lo último para que el rubio no lo pudiera escuchar. Funcionó. Tweek solo ladeó la cabeza confundido pero no preguntó nada. Un rato después el pelirrojo le entregó un vaso lleno de café de la máquina expendedora.

-G-gracias, Kyle- el mencionado solo se mordió los labios mientras veía como Tweek bebía el preciado líquido cerrando los ojos. Dejándose llevar por ese sabor. Rápidamente se disculpó ya que debía ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Claro, solo era una excusa para evitar violarlo allí mismo. Aunque pensándolo bien la cafetería estaba vacía y era una excelente oportunidad pero hacerlo conllevaría la culpa de no haber cumplido con su código moral y no lo podría soportar.

Dejó a Tweek solo sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

La campana sonó y todos se dirigieron a sus aulas. Ahora le tocaba historia y allí se dirigía. Entró al salón y volvió a sentir esas miradas inquietantes ¡Ser el más bajito no servía de nada! Hasta Butters era más alto. Por tres lastimeros centímetros.

A la velocidad de la luz se sentó en su lugar y agradeció que el profesor hubiera llegado temprano.

-Muy bien, alumnos, hoy recibiremos a un nuevo alumno llamado Craig Tucker. Denle la bienvenida y sean amables con él- dijo el profesor al mismo tiempo que por la puerta entraba un chico alto, _muy _alto, con un chullo azul. Se veía mucho más intimidante que el resto. Examinó con mirada fría el lugar y fue a sentarse al puesto detrás de Tweek. Cuando pasó por el lado del rubio no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada que, a diferencia del resto, esta solo mostraba vacío. No mostraba ni una pizca de lujuria o deseo. Toda esta escena no pasó desapercibida por lo demás. Sus miradas no se despegaban del cafeinómano comestible.

Apenas el nuevo tomó asiento comenzó la clase. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien le lanzó un trozo de papel arrugado al rubio. Lentamente lo abrió e identificó de inmediato la letra, era Clyde.

_[Hey, Tweek, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine tras las clases? ;) También irán Token y Kevin] _El cafeinómano alzó al vista para cerciorarse de que el profesor no lo estuviera viendo. Sacó un lápiz y respondió.

_[Lo siento pero debo llegar a casa temprano, debo trabajar en la tienda u.u] _Buscó a Clyde con la mirada y lo lanzó de vuelta. Un rato después recibió el papelito de vuelta.

_[Okay T^T ¿Algún día saldrás conmigo? ):]_

_[Disculpa pero no quiero salir con nadie por el momento :I Espero que entiendas…] _volvió a arrojarlo pero no recibió respuesta solo vio como Clyde hizo chocar su frente contra el pupitre. Pasó un rato y recibió otro papel. Esta vez era de Stan.

_[Tweek, se canceló la práctica para mañana, ¿te apetece ir a tomar un café conmigo? ^^]_

_[No puedo, Stan, los viernes ayudó a mi madre en casa y hago las tareas u.u] _Era lo que siempre hacia. Recibir invitaciones y rechazarlas con cualquier excusa. Quería evitar por todos los medios salir con alguien. Por alguna razón le incomodaba la idea.

Se la pasó así lo poco que quedaba de clase y faltaban tres más. Debía aguantar. Tocaron la campana y guardó sus cosas para ir a receso. La mayoría del tiempo salía antes que todos por sus temores pero aquella vez se demoró más de lo normal. No quería admitirlo pero lo hizo a propósito. Espero a que el nuevo saliera y lo siguió. Se preguntaba el por que lo hacía pero no halló respuesta. Cuando el azabache entró al baño Tweek se percató por completo de lo que hacía. Sacudió su cabeza confundido y se dirigió a donde supuestamente estaría Pip. Era en quien más confiaba en toda la escuela. Siempre tan fiel a su pareja y a su moral.

-Hola, Tweek, has tardado bastante- saludó el inglés.

-¡Gah! L-lo siento, tuve que, ngh, ir al baño- se excusó. Philip sonrió solamente y partieron a la biblioteca. A la próxima hora tenían examen de matemáticas y debían estudiar. Pasaron el resto del tiempo allí.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Cuando Craig Tucker había llegado al salón sintió las típicas ojeadas de arriba abajo. Era normal puesto que era el nuevo así que no le importó. Solo se incomodó un poco al sentir perturbadoras miradas cuando pasó cerca de un rubio tembloroso. Lo primero que notó en él fue su completa inseguridad. De veras que sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo allí mismo. No era normal en él por lo que decidió apartar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos. Se extrañó un poco cuando vio que el rubio no salía aún del aula. Podría jurar que lo estaba siguiendo pero eso lo volvería en un paranoico así que simplemente lo ignoró.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Ya había acabado el recreo y Tweek estaba en su respectiva clase. Al parecer no compartía esa clase con Craig. Pero ¿de que se preocupaba? Era solo otro chico en la secundaria y daba miedo con solo verlo.

Todo el examen estuvo nervioso. Creía que reprobaría y debería repetir el año. Todo lo que estaba en la hoja parecía estar escrito en otro idioma. Comenzó a releer con más calma lo escrito.

"_Explique lo que es un binomio al cubo… mm… la dejaré para después… Factorice los siguientes términos… ¡gah! ¿Qué es factorizar?… ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa esa letra?… ¡Gah! ¡¿Cómo despejo la x? ¡Jesucristo! ¡Reprobaré!"_

Se mantuvo así todo el examen. Sus ataques mentales de paranoia era recurrentes. Luego de una tortuosa hora escribiendo, resolviendo y garabateando cualquier cosa en el margen de la hoja había llegado la hora del almuerzo, luego le tocaba gimnasia. Se preparaba mentalmente para sentir aquellas miradas hambrientas mientras se cambiaba.

Seguía con un nudo en la garganta por el examen así que decidió ir al tejado para relajarse. Le encantaba recibir la fresca brisa en su rostro pero nunca se acercaba a los bordes. Abrió la puerta que lo llevaría al exterior y frente a él estaba Tucker, dándole la espalda y fumando un cigarrillo.

Tweek dio un par de pasos adelante y el viento cerró la puerta de golpe haciéndole gritar, por consecuente Craig se volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el azabache. Toda la sangre de Tweek se acumuló de golpe en sus mejillas. Aquella nasal y monótona voz haría sentir débil e indefenso a cualquiera… pero… también la encontraba en cierta forma… seductora… si. Se podría decir que seductora y sensual.

-Eeh… yo… siempre vengo aquí, ngh-. Sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron así por un largo rato. No era incómodo solo… no tenía palabras para describir aquella sensación. Temblaba pero solo del frío. No sentía el miedo que solía padecía con los demás. El rubio no se percató de que Craig se acercaba a él sino hasta que estuvo a su lado.

-Ya deberíamos bajar. Las clases no tardan en empezar- dicho esto el rubio lo siguió escaleras abajo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Craig's POV**

Estaba fumando en el tejado. En mi escuela anterior también solía hacerlo y esa fue una de las muchas causas por la que me expulsaron. La verdad es que no me importa en lo absoluto si lo hacen aquí también. Me gustaba la vista que lograba conseguir aquí. Podía visualizar toda la cancha y el estacionamiento.

Estaba por acabarme el cigarrillo cuando escuché un portazo seguido de un gritito agudo. Me di media vuelta y vi a un rubio temblando. Era el mismo chico con el que comparto la clase de historia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté. Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Mi voz siempre fue una de mis mejores cualidades. Dijo que siempre iba a allí. Luego de eso me quedé estático en mi lugar. Contemplando como ese muchacho temblaba. Sus ojos eran de un tono verde… no se cuál exactamente ¿Esmeralda? ¿Oliva? ¿Pastel? Ni idea. Creo que me mantuve allí un buen rato pues luego miré el reloj y ya iban a tocar la campana para entrar.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y le susurré que ya deberíamos dirigirnos al salón. Dio un pequeño respingo en su lugar y me siguió. Era totalmente adorable. Creo que si no hubiera sido por la hora me lo hubiera comido allí mismo. Y esos ojos verdes… completamente hermosos… me hipnotizaron… creo que lo hubiera seguido contemplando que después me acercaría a él sin mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo, algo así como pasan en las películas románticas ¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando? Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Ya que… dejaré eso por el momento. Ahora me toca gimnasia…

**End Craig's POV**

Bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a los camarines. Tweek temblaba con la sola idea de pensar que los chicos se pondrían de acuerdo y lo violarían. Es demasiada presión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Craig al notar el comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Gah! Es que no quiero cambiarme en los camarines. T-todos me miran y d-da miedo ¡Es demasiada presión!- jaló de sus cabellos a tal punto que se arrancó algunos.

-No hagas eso- dijo sujetándole las muñecas -Te cubriré para que no te miren, ¿si?- pudo ver como el rubio se sonrojaba. No se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba se acercaba más y más a él a tal punto que sus narices casi rozaban. Se separó de inmediato desviando la mirada.

-P-por cierto, ngh… me llamo Tweek- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta que el nuevo nunca preguntó su nombre.

-Ah… un gusto Tweek… mi nombre es Craig pero creo que ya sabías- rieron y se dirigieron a su clase.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

"_Te preparaste para esto, Tweek. Puedes hacerlo. No temas ¡Jesucristo! ¡Todos miran! No importa, Craig te cubrirá… ¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Siento sus miradas!"_ el pequeño Tweak estaba al fondo del camarín, precisamente en una esquina. Apenas desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa sintió esas perturbadoras miradas sobre él. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo pero una mano sujeto su hombro.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Tweekers. Yo te protegeré- Tweek pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas otra vez. Le hizo caso y se posicionó mirando a la pared mientras Tucker le imposibilitaba la vista al resto cambiándose frente a él.

-¿Qué carajo cree que hace ese tipo?- preguntó Kenny al aire.

-Mm… de seguro planea algo para quedarse con él ¡No se lo permitiré!- exclamó Stan. Todos los chicos se acercaron para evitar que ese par los escuchara.

-Debemos hacer algo- susurró Kyle.

-¡Si! Esta noche todos vayan al patio trasero de Token- declaró Clyde. Antes de que el afro americano pudiera negarse todos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

La clase ya había comenzado y Craig no se separaba de Tweek. Pudo notar como todos lo miraban con cara de pervertidos y odiaba eso. De lo que no se daba cuenta era que todos estaban confabulando en su contra. Todos esperando la hora de salida para poder planear algo… y sería algo muy malo por querer apoderarse de su Tweek. Nadie viene de la nada y se deja al rubio para él solo ¡No señor!

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Luego de las clases y con la sangre hirviendo todos los de la clase fueron a la residencia Black para planear su venganza. Se sentaron en unas sillas ordenadas en el jardín y frente a ellos estaban Clyde y Kyle y un pizarrón atrás suyo. Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo para guiar la reunión.

El pelirrojo se acercó al pizarrón y arrancó la hoja que lo cubría.

-¡Que de inicio la 'Operación ANTI-CREEK'!- gritó el castaño seguido de varios gritos de aprobación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Y? Les gusto? :3 Continuo? Me suicido? Que prefieren? x3_

_**Karasu:** Cualquier comentario, galleta, crítica o bomba es bien aceptada ;D_

_**Kuroi:** Reviews~? _*hace pucheros* T^T


	2. Cap 2: Plan Uno!

_**Kuroi:** *snif* Tengo malas noticias T^T Con los otros fics tardaré un poco más en actualizar ya que *snif* me borraron la carpeta donde tenía los fics incompletos y no está en la carpeta de reciclaje ;-; Lo siento, no se quien lo hizo! Pero cuando lo descubra aquí correrá sangre! Bien, por lo menos pude reescribir este cap. Espero les guste._

_Gracias x todos sus reviews! Me animan a seguir viva!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 2: Plan Uno~!<em>**

-¿Anti-Creek? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó incrédulo Stoley desde su lugar.

-Es la mezcla de Craig y Tweek y el 'anti' es obviamente para evitar esa unión- contestó calmado el pelirrojo del frente.

-¡Si! Debemos evitar que ese nuevo se quede con nuestro Tweek. No podemos permitirlo- animó Clyde a lo que todos levantaron los puños en señal de aprobación.

-Emm… tengo una duda- dijo Douglas levantando la mano -¿Por qué debemos juntarnos a planear algo en vez de hacerlo por separado?-. Clyde y Kyle intercambiaron miradas, procesando lo que podían responder.

-Porquee…- empezó el castaño -Es mucho mejor trabajar en equipo, ya que si no te has dado cuenta Tweek siempre rechaza nuestras invitaciones. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo y lo presionamos lo suficiente tendrá que aceptar a uno, luego a otro y a otro logrando así evitar a ese tal Tucker-

-Ee… ¡si!- apoyó el judío. Hasta aquella respuesta le sorprendió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Kenny pasando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Los dos chicos al frente se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y pasaron a la siguiente hoja.

"_Operación ANTI-CREEK plan uno: Lluvia de citas"_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estaba trabajando el turno que le tocaba en la cafetería de sus padres. En cierta forma lo relajaba estar lejos del ambiente escolar y de los demás chicos. Hoy era un día tranquilo en consideración con otros. Ahora el rubio estaba apoyado en la barra donde su padre se encargaba de servir café con su charola bajo un brazo esperando la llegada de nuevos clientes. En eso escucha la campanilla de la puerta y se incorpora en su lugar pero de inmediato se ve congelado al ver que aquel nuevo cliente era Tucker.

-Hijo, ¿Qué esperas? Ve a atender- avisó su padre al ver lo tenso que estaba el cafeinómano.

-¡Gah! S-si, lo siento- sacudió su cabeza y se acercó a la mesa que el azabache había ocupado.

-B-buenas tardes, ¡gah! ¿Qué se va a servir?- preguntó el rubio. Craig, quien hasta ese momento revisaba el menú en la mesa, levantó la vista sorprendido.

-¿Tweekers? ¿Trabajas aquí?-

-¡Hache! S-si. Es la, ngh, cafetería de mis padres-

-Oh, vaya, mm… ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

-Ngh, e-el capuccino de vainilla es suave y ¡agh! Esta de oferta, ngh-

-Entonces… que sea un capuccino de vainilla, por favor- le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio haciéndolo sonrojar por completo. Tweek, luego de anotar el pedido, fue a entregarle la hojita a su padre.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- preguntó su progenitor preparando la orden, había escuchado parte de la plática.

-Ngh, yo c-creo que si- contestó con un tic. Su padre le entregó el capuccino listo y el rubio volvió a donde estaba Tucker.

-D-disfrútalo, ngh- una vez más le regalo una de esas bellas y perfectas sonrisas. En ese momento entra un grupo de cuatro chicas, riendo completamente animadas. Ellas, cuando pasan a un lado de la mesa donde se hallaba Tucker, le guiñan un ojo y contonean de un lado a otro sus caderas, como si quisieran hipnotizarlo. Tweek observa al grupo con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Qué se creían esas perras? Ya que, debería atenderlas. Le lanzó una última mirada a Craig para después ir donde ellas.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_**Craig's POV**_

¿Acaso esas chicas creen que las tomaré en cuenta? Me importa un reverendo comino las curvas que tengan, a decir verdad, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas. No me gustan… ellas. Nunca nadie ha sabido nada de mis preferencias a excepción de aquella vez… y por ahora espero que siga así. Por lo menos hasta el momento indicado. Ahora ese rubiecillo aparece… no me sorprende que quieran violarlo ya que… es violable… que palabra más estúpida.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿todos en la clase serán partidarios del otro bando? Porque… todos quieren violar a Tweek… eso los hace… gays, ¿no? Mm… que raro… bien, entonces creo que me adaptaré bien aquí por un tiempo aunque sea. Por ahora observaré al chico adorable de cerca… si sabe que mis gustos son otros podría alejarse… a menos que él también lo sea… Ya sé, mañana le pediré una cita, ojala acepte…

_**End Craig's POV**_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Anotó el pedido de las chicas y volvió donde su padre. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero lo disimulaba bien gracias a los mechones en su frente.

-Hijo, ¿por qué no sales más seguido de casa?- preguntó el hombre de repente presionando el botón de una máquina.

-¡Gah! P-porque n-no quiero, ngh- respondió el rubio rápidamente -¿Por qué, ngh, p-preguntas eso?-

-Por nada, hijo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros terminando el último café. El cafeinómano volvió con su charola donde estaban las perras que seguían coqueteando con Tucker, sonrió cuando vio que Craig les hacía una señal obscena.

Ahora estaba decidido, mañana a primera hora iría donde Pip y le pediría consejos sobre como pedir una cita. Había una posibilidad de que el azabache aceptara.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tras otras tres horas de aburrido trabajo seguido de otras tres de sueño* Tweek estaba ahora en su casillero, esperando a que su amigo británico llegara a su lado puesto que sus casilleros estaban juntos. En eso llega un chico castaño a su lado completamente sonriente.

-Hola, Tweekie- saludó Clyde apoyándose al lado de él -¿Te apetece salir mañana? Es sábado ¿Tienes libre ese día, no?-

-Ngh, y-yo… ¡Pip!- que bien, en el momento indicado llego el rubio, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para rechazar al amante de los tacos.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- preguntó Kenny acercándose por detrás, riendo por lo bajo.

-Snif, me rechazo… bien, hay que continuar con el plan. Te toca. Recuerda, acércate a él en el receso- dicho esto Clyde se fue a quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que. El plan se puso en marcha.

_En otro lado de la escuela…_

-Y eso es lo que, ngh, pasa, Pip y ¡agh! El problema es que, ngh, ¡no dejan de pedirme citas! No quiero salir con ellos ¡ack!- terminó de relatar Tweek a su amigo de confianza, quien se quedó pensativo un rato.

-A ver… mm… para eso del rechazo de citas tienes que decir simplemente un 'no'-

-¡Agh! ¡¿Pero y si llegan de a montones y todos me piden una cita? ¿Qué hago! ¡Gah!-

-Ruge o algo, no lo sé. Nunca me han pedido citas de a montones- se encogió de hombros al dar esa respuesta al azar. Al ver que Tweek se la había tomado en serio se quiso retractar pero tocaron la campana, anunciando el inicio de clases. Ambos partieron a sus respectivas aulas para dar inicio a la temporada escolar.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek entró a clases, por suerte no sintió esas miradas que le provocaban escalofríos. Tomó asiento en su lugar y esperó a que llegara el profesor de arte. Ese tipo siempre llegaba a la hora que se le antojaba por lo que llegar temprano a veces era un problema… para el rubio, claro.

Sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a leer sus apuntes para pasar el rato. No era que lo entretuvieran solo que… no tenía otra cosa que hacer. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe, dando paso al dichoso profesor, se notaba que venía de mal humor.

-Bien, pendejos, saquen sus materiales, les daré un foto y tendrán que dibujarla, ¿entendido?- tras un reclamo en general el maestro entregó los papeles.

Al rubio le tocó la fotografía de una casa en medio de un enorme campo. Parecía sencillo para cualquier persona pero para alguien que tiene temblores constantemente y con un tic fuerte en un ojo era realmente complicado. Sacó un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar los contornos, obviamente algo chuecos. Se mantuvo así toda la clase. Volvió a sentir aquella presión de que alguien lo miraba. Sentía unos ojos en la nuca. Le volvieron esas ganas de salir corriendo y gritar "¡Demasiada presión!" pero el profesor ya le había advertido y si volvía a hacerlo lo castigarían. Debía aguantar.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Receso ¡Dulce receso! Al fin podía beber su delicioso café. Salió hecho un rayo del salón de vuelta a su casillero para sacar su termo. Cerró su locker y dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con Kenny.

-¡Cielos! ¡Kenny! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Gah!- dijo agarrando con fuerza su querido termo.

-Hehe, lo siento, Tweek- se disculpó sonriendo coquetamente -Solo quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado-

-L-lo siento, Kenny, yo ¡gah!-

-Por favooor, Tweekie-

-Ngh, yo…-

-Hola, Tweek- saludó acercándose a él un azabache -¿Cómo te va?-

-¡Gah! ¡Craig!-

-Oh, Tucker, si me disculpas estoy hablando con mi Tweekie- dijo Kenny con un tono de voz molesto -Y bien, Tweekie, ¿qué dices?- el rubio menor miraba al más alto como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Gah! Kenny, yo n-no puedo, ngh-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Eh… P-porque-

-Porque Tweek saldrá conmigo, McCormick- Craig apartó al rubio de parca naranja y rodeó los hombros del cafeinómano con un brazo.

-¡¿Q-qué?- dijo indignado el inmortal.

-¡Gah! S-si, yo, ngh, saldré con Craig- apoyó el chico violable a lo que el rubio dio media vuelta y se marchó irritado -G-gracias, Craig-

-No te preocupes, Tweekers- dijo revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño -Por cierto… ¿te molestaría salir realmente?-

-Ngh, c-claro, de hecho, ¡ack! Me encantaría- sonrieron y sus ojos liberaron un destello de alegría.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¡¿En serio ocurrió eso?- preguntó colérico Stan.

-Si ¡ese tipo saldrá con él!- Kenny había ido donde su grupo para informarles de lo que ocurrió. En eso Butters se acerca a ellos.

-Ho-hola, chicos, ¿qué tal?-

-Oh, hola, Butters, ¿por qué faltaste ayer?- preguntó Kyle recordando su ausencia.

-E-estaba enfermo ¿Qué pasaron ayer en clase?-

-Mm, nada interesante, lo mismo de siempre. Solo llego un chico nuevo joputa- contestó asqueado McCormick.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Quién?-

-Naah, te lo presentaremos después. Vayamos al patio, chicos, el pasillo esta todo lleno- dicho esto el pequeño grupo junto con el joven Stotch partieron a la puerta de salida. En eso el rubio de camisa celeste choca con otro chico más alto que él.

-Ha-hamburguesas, l-lo siento- se disculpó recogiendo el libro que se le había caido.

-¿Butters?-

-¡¿Craig?- cuando el rubio se incorporó notó la persona quien era -¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?-

-Ehm… yo ahora estudio aquí… ¿y tú?- dijo el azabache desviando la vista.

-S-siempre he estudiado a-aquí-

-Oh… vaya… bien… debo irme, nos vemos luego, Butters- dicho esto Tucker se marchó, desapareciendo en una esquina. Stotch comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

-¿Conoces al nuevo?- preguntó Kyle notando su actitud.

-S-si-

-¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Era un bully?- preguntó esta vez Kenny.

-N-no…-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Él… es… es mi ex…- contestó al fin el rubio mirando el suelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Uh! Tantantan! xD ¿Y, que tal? e.e_

_**Karasu:** xDD Desgraciada ¬w¬_

_**Kuroi:** Uh! Por cierto! El otro día cuando subí el primer cap, mi madre me preguntó si había leído los términos, le dije que no y ella luego dijo "No te vaya a pasar lo mismo que a Kyle" xD te amo, mami *w*_

_Reviews~? Los amaré si lo hacen..._

_**Bonus! Si me dicen quien es Douglas les dedicaré un fic...** **de la pareja que quieran e.e Neee~! Nos leemos~! *3***_


	3. Cap 3: En busca de ayuda

_**Kuroi:** LOL! Nunca creí que recibiría tan buenas críticas *o* en serio, por un momento pensé que me iban a fusilar o algo así no lo sé xD Espero les guste este capítulo, es algo cortito pero el sgte. capítulo será más largo ;D se los aseguro!_

_Por cierto... EmyCherry se ganó el fic! ***salen globos y serpentinas*** Sakuyachan15 y una anónima (Victoria) también lo supieron pero Emy fue la primera x3 Pronto estará listo tu fic~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3: En busca de ayuda<strong>_

-¡¿Qué? ¿En serio?- preguntó Kenny saliendo con los chicos al patio del establecimiento.

-S-si, pero fue u-una relación corta. Ha-habrán sido dos o t-tres meses- contestó el rubio pequeño frotando sus nudillos unos contra otros.

-Wow, de todas formas es mucho. Y dime, Butters, ustedes…- McCormick comenzó a hacer señales con la mano, logrando que Leopold se sonrojara hasta la medula.

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Nunca!-

-Okay, okay, entendí-

-Y… Butters- empezó Kyle -Si estuviste con él, ¿sabes algo que se pueda usar en su contra?- Stan miró algo sorprendido a su amigo pelirrojo, ¿acaso era su amigo el que hablaba realmente?

-L-la verdad es que n-no. S-siempre se mostró muy frío p-por eso te-erminamos-

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer?- se preguntó Stan. No se le ocurría nada al respecto.

-¿Clyde y los demás saben de esto?- preguntó Kyle. Tras un 'no' de parte de Kenny se dirigieron los cuatro donde el castaño.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Hey, Clyde- saluda el pelirrojo una vez al lado de el amante de los tacos

-¿Qué pasa, Kyle?- lo saluda chocando los puños con los del contrario.

-Emm… el plan… no va a funcionar…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tweek saldrá… saldrá con Craig…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- soltó esta vez Jason.

-No sabemos porque. También supimos que Butters es el ex del nuevo y no se nos ocurre nada- espetó Kenneth.

-Wow… eso es… inesperado…- dijo Token.

-¿Le pidieron alguna idea a Cartman?- preguntó Donovan. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde esta el gordo?- preguntó el rubio de parca naranja mirando a todos lados.

-Él e-esta con gripe. A f-faltado toda la semana, Kenny- contestó Butters.

-¿En serio? Con razón todo estaba tan tranquilo-

-Bien, ¿quién irá a su casa? Yo debo cuidar a Ike- preguntó el pelirrojo. Aunque de todas formas tampoco quería ir. Luego de una lista de excusas de todos los presentes Clyde habló.

-Bien, bien. Yo iré. Les avisaré por teléfono en caso de cualquier cosa- dicho esto cada quien fue por su lado pero todos maldiciendo a Tucker. Creyéndose capaz de llevarse a Tweek. A la salida Clyde iría donde Eric para conseguir unas ideas, si provenían de él de seguro serían maquiavélicas.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estaba nerviosamente alegre. Tendría una cita, mañana tendría una cita. Debería arreglarse y prepararse y todas esas cosas. Estuvo con una sonrisa de bobo toda la clase. Obviamente no pasó desapercibido ni por el mal profesor. Apenas se supo que iba a tener una cita con Tucker todos hablaban del tema. Se expandió incluso el rumor de que Craig lo había extorsionado o algo así pero no le importaba, en la hora de almuerzo iría de inmediato donde Pip a preguntarle que cosas se hacían en los citas. De todas formas el británico habrá salido quien sabe cuantas veces con Damian por lo que algo debería saber, ¿no?.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Terminó su almuerzo y no vio a Pip en todo el proceso por lo que comenzó a buscarlo frenéticamente. No estaba ni en los baños ni el patio así que preguntó a cada persona que se encontraba en el pasillo. Según le decían donde podía estar se abrió paso hasta detrás de la cocina sin haberse percatado. Era un lugar solitario, donde comúnmente se juntaban los góticos a fumar aunque en esta ocasión no estaban. Se quedó allí para descansar un momento. Tomó asiento y apenas cerró los ojos escuchó un ruido haciéndolo sobresaltar en su lugar. El cafeinómano se incorporó y con la vista buscó el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, volvió a escucharlo e identificó que venía de un árbol. Se acercó tembloroso, la curiosidad le ganó al miedo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del ya mencionado árbol escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Damian, ya te he dicho que aquí no- ¿Acaso era… Pip? Tweek rodeó el arbusto y se encontró con la figura de su amigo y del anticristo.

-¡Gah! ¡Pip!-

-¡Tweek!- se sorprendió el rubio europeo separándose del pelinegro -L-lo siento!- estaba completamente sonrojado de la vergüenza. Damian lo había aprisionado contra el árbol dispuesto a llegar más allá de la segunda base, por eso sus ropas estaban desordenadas al igual que su cabello. Cualquier persona se imaginaría cualquier cosa viendo esa escena.

-Hola, Tweek- saludó el anticristo como si nada hubiera pasado a lo que Pip lo miró con regaño.

-¡Gah! N-necesito hablar contigo Pip, ngh-

-¿Mm? ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó el mencionado arreglándose el cabello.

-Es que… tengo una cita con, ack, Tucker- apenas dijo eso Philip tomó las manos del rubio paranoico entre las suyas.

-¿En serio? Es genial. Hoy mismo vamos al centro comercial para comprarte algo y…- decía emocionado el británico.

-Parecen dos nenas- bufó el pelinegro interrumpiéndolo.

-Y Damian nos acompañará…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería…?-

-… o sufrirá de abstinencia un mes-

-Al carajo ¬¬- Tweek rió por lo bajo. Era gracioso ver al hijo de Satán de aquella manera. Bien, por lo menos tendría la ayuda de Pirrup y una extra de Damian.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

_**Craig's POV**_

¿Qué mierda…? Últimamente todos me miran raro. No les prestaría atención sino fuera porque siento esas perturbadores miradas perforándome la nuca a cada segundo ¿Será similar a lo que siente Tweek todos los días? Digo similar pues dudo mucho que a él lo miren con odio. Es incómodo. Ya que… mañana saldré con Tweekers, debo restarle importancia al asunto. De seguro están celosos. Si. Debe ser eso. Simples celos. Solo espero que no arruinen mi cita.

_**End Craig's POV**_

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Ya era hora de la salida y Clyde se dirigía casa de Cartman. En el camino había visto a Tweek, Pip y Damian irse por un lado distinto al que deberían tomar. Frunció el seño adivinando a que iban. Suspiró y en un rato llegó a casa del gordo. Tocó el timbre y Liane abrió la puerta.

-Oh. Hola, cariño, ¿buscas a Eric?-

-Si, señora Cartman, ¿puedo verlo?-

-Claro, cielo. Pasa, él está arriba- el castaño obedeció y fue escaleras arriba para luego ingresar a la habitación de Cartman. Estaba jugando con su recién adquirida X-Box.

-Hola, culón- saludó el amante de los tacos cruzando el marco de la puerta.

-Hey! No me digas culón, hijo de puta ¿A que vienes?-

-Vine a pedirte ayuda en nombre de todos los de la clase-

-Jum! ¿En qué? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué deberá ayudarlos?-

-Mira, Eric. Ayer llegó un chico nuevo llamado Craig y mañana tendrá una cita con Tweek y necesitamos planes para atrofiar eso-

-¿Y por qué debo ayudarlos?- volvió a preguntar -Además no me interesa ese rubio-

-Pero si te interesa otro, ¿verdad?-

-¿A que viene eso, Donovan?-

-El nuevo es el ex de Butters-

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó Eric dejando de lado el mando y acercándose a Clyde. Este último sonrió con picardía.

-Claro que sí, ojete. Apuesto a que si haces algo en contra de esos dos, Butters te lo agradecerá de alguna manera. Después de todo él le tiene cierto odio a Tucker- mintió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mm… puede que tenga una idea…- dijo Cartman sonriendo de la misma manera que el castaño contrario.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek trotaba emocionado junto a Pip en el centro comercial. Iban de tienda en tienda buscando algo que comprar. Damian caminaba completamente aburrido detrás de ellos con dos bolsas en una mano.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó el anticristo con cansancio.

-Aún no, Damian. Además falta poco, solo hay que llevar a Tweek a la peluquería- contestó el británico agarrando del brazo al otro rubio para luego ingresar a un local.

-¡Gah! P-pero Pip… no quiero, ngh, cortarme el cabello- reclamó el cafeinómano.

-Tranquilo, solo será una rebaja, para arreglar un poquito- Tweek cedió ante tal respuesta y tomó asiento en el lugar que el peluquero le dijo. No escuchó lo que su amigo le decía al hombre, solo podía ver por el espejo al frente de él como intercambiaban unas palabras y Damian se sentaba para leer una revista.

El hombre se acercó a Tweek y rodeó su cuello con una manta para proceder a cortar.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué idea sería esa?- preguntó Clyde interesado. Ese Eric a veces tenía unas ideas psicóticas pero originales y útiles de todas maneras.

-Es muy simple… una sencilla palabra… _sabotage_- dijo la última palabra con un acento francés a lo que el castaño más delgado entrecerró los ojos casi adivinando los pensamientos del otro -Necesito el número de Christophe- ambos castaños intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa. Todo podría salir bien después de todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> xDD Próximo capítulo! Aparición de Ze Mole! ~*o*~_

_**Karasu:** Mientras más avance la historia apareceran más parejas! *3*_

_**Kuroi:** Cada vez que dejan review Tweek es violado por Craig *-* Sooo... Reviews~?_

_P.D.: Deben leer esto! http:/ comic .naver .com/ webtoon/ detail .nhn?titleId= 350217&no=31& weekday=tu (quiten espacios) esta en inglés y VALE LA PENA VERLO! en serio! Bien, eso era todo ^^ Nos leemos neee~!  
><em>


	4. Cap 4: Plan Dos, Le Sabotage

_**Kuroi:** Yaaay~ Al fin lo pude subir! Lo hubiera hecho antes pero al lindo enchufe del cargador del notebook le dio por romperse ._. y en la mañana no me funcionaba la internet (*-.-) Pero bueee~ aquí ta! Más largo que el anterior como lo prometí ;D_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4: Plan 2<strong>_

_**Le Sabotage~**_

Clyde ya había informado del plan al grupo y ahora se encontraba junto con Kyle en las puertas del restaurante de Luigi. Si querían hallar a Christophe, ese era el lugar indicado para hacerlo.

Entraron y un mesero los recibió con la típica sonrisa. Cuando preguntaron por Luigi el simpático gesto se reemplazó por un semblante serio, les señaló una mesa donde un chico algo gordo comía spaghetti. Se acercaron y tomaron asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué se les ofrece, muchachos?- preguntó el italiano enrollando fideos en su tenedor.

-Queremos ver a Ze Mole- contestó el castaño.

-Mm… ¿para qué?-

-Sabotaje- el pelinegro lo pensó un momento. Usar a su mejor hombre para una misión de sabotaje… si lo querían a él, debería ser algo muy difícil.

-Interesante. Díganme los detalles y el objetivo- Clyde sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía de Craig que había tomado el día anterior y se la alargó por la mesa.

-Queremos que todo se haga en contra de él. Sin dañar a su acompañante- espetó Kyle.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es?- esta vez el amante de los tacos sacó su celular y le mostró una fotografía de Tweek.

-Sabotaje, eh? Díganme para que exactamente- si quería hacer un negocio, debía hacerlo bien.

-Estropear una cita- el gordo comenzó a toser, se había atorado con su comida. De inmediato uno de sus hombres acudió a su ayuda. Luigi tragó y bebió casi toda el agua que tenía en su vaso.

-¿Cita? ¡¿Por qué debería emplear a mi mejor hombre para eso?-

-Vamos, Luigi. Es la única persona en la que confiamos plenamente- dijo Clyde haciendo un puchero.

-Además, sabemos que el negocio de los dientes no va bien. Todos los niños crecieron. Los padres ya no creen que sus hijos de 15 años tengan dientes de leche, no es así?- Kyle quería convencerlo a toda costa -Te hace falta dinero y nosotros lo tenemos así que aceptas o no?- el italiano lo pensó un momento. Era cierto, le faltaba dinero y ya nadie se creía el cuento del hada.

-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro -¿Cuánto pagarán?-

-100 dólares-

-200- repuso el gordo.

-Que sean 150-

-Hecho- estrecharon sus manos en señal de acuerdo. El contrato estaba cerrado.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Tweek estaba hecho un manojo de nervios en su casa. Aún no se deshacía de la perturbadora imagen del peluquero. Odiaba cortarse el cabello. Tijeras, cuchillas y un tipo detrás de ti usándoles en tu cabeza era demasiada presión. También había que agregarle que mañana tenía una cita con Craig. Por suerte Pip lo seguía acompañando mientras Damian buscaba algo que ver por la televisión.

-Bien, Tweek. Ya tenemos todo listo. Ojala no ocurra nada malo- decía el británico, sentándose a un lado de su novio -Y… bueno… ¿sabes que hacer?-

-¡Ack! ¿Hacer que?-

-Emm… ¿Qué harías si él te besa?-

-¡Jesucristo! ¡No he pensado en eso! ¡Es demasiada presión!-

-Yo te diré que hacer- dijo de repente Damian -Debes dejarte, empezar a gemir y tocarle el trasero-

-¡Damian!-

-¡Ack!-

-No le hagas caso, Tweek… lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar por el momento. Has lo que creas que debas hacer, si?-

-V-vale- el tic del rubio se acentuaba cada vez más. Sus nervios no se iban ¿Y si no sabía que hacer? ¿Y si lo arruinaba y salía corriendo? ¡¿Y si Craig ya no quería volver a verlo?

-Ee… Pip, la hora- el mencionado miró su reloj. Era tarde y tenía cierto compromiso con el anticristo.

-Tweek, debemos irnos. Espero verte pronto. Oh! Y buena suerte- dicho esto se puso de pie y Damian lo sujetó de las caderas para luego desaparecer en una columna de fuego.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Kyle y Clyde iban camino al patio trasero de Token acompañados de Ze Mole. Debían planificar algo antes del sabotaje.

Llegaron y todos estaban exactamente igual a la reunión anterior, con la excepción de que ahora estaba Butters.

Los recién llegados fueron al frente de todo el grupo, presentando a Christophe.

-Bonjour. Me contrataron para _sabotage_ y necesito saber los lugares que visitarán para idear tácticas ¿Alguien sabe donde irán?- Los presentes se miraron entre sí. Había un montón de posibilidades. Cuando el Topo bufó, Leopold levantó la mano.

-C-creo saber donde irán-

-¿Y que esperas? _Palore_-

-P-puede que vayan al cine o a un parque-

-_Oui, Oui _¿Y luego?-

-N-no lo sé con ce-erteza pero t-talvez vayan a caminar al lago Stark después d-de comer un helado o… algo-

-Mm… es información muy útil. _Merci_-

-Bien, entonces habrá que idear planes para arruinar la cita en el cine, el parque, la heladería y el lago- espetó Kyle a la multitud.

-¿Necesitas ideas, Topo?- preguntó Clyde.

-Normalmente trabajo solo pero como no hay planos ni información no me vendría nada mal-. Así fue como comenzó la lluvia de ideas. Unas más inútiles que otras pero todas en contra de un enemigo en común.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Sintió como los rayos del sol matutino atravesaban sus párpados y el sonido del despertador le perforaba el cráneo ¿Quién mierda programa una alarma para el sábado? Odiaba el agudo sonidito que hacía el aparato por lo que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Hoy era su cita con Tweek y debía lucir presentable. Se levantó decidido a preparar todo lo necesario. Aún tenía ropa en la maleta y otra mal organizada en el armario.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una buena ducha. Aunque su cara no lo demostraba estaba completamente nervioso. Hace ya tiempo que no tenía una cita y no quería arruinar alguna posibilidad con el rubio.

Volvió a su habitación y se vistió como siempre. De inmediato comenzó buscar que ropa usar para la cita. Algo casual y no muy llamativo. Rebuscó por todos lados y solo encontró un par de vaqueros desgastados y unas playeras desteñidas.

Vio la hora en su celular, eran las 11:15. Buscó a Tweek en su lista de contactos y le escribió un mensaje.

_[Hola, Tweekers ¿Te parece encontrarnos a las 5 en el parque? O dime donde más te apetezca… Craig ;) ]_

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió al escritorio para abrir un cajón que tenía bajo llave. Allí tenía el dinero que planeaba gastar en su salida y un poco más. Sacó algo menos 50 dólares y salió de su casa rumbo al centro comercial para comprarse por lo menos una remera decente.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek iba entrando a su habitación cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón. Se sobresaltó y luego de dar un gritito vio la pantalla de su celular. Sonrió al ver al remitente.

Con los dedos temblorosos como siempre envió su respuesta.

_[Claro :D A las 5 en el parque :3 Te esperaré en la fuente. Nos vemos… Tweek]_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Ze Mole esta con Kyle en casa de este último. Tenían que averiguar todo sobre la cita y Christophe sabía como hacerlo: interferir los celulares. Estaban frente a la pantalla de la computadora cuando el castaño exclamó que ya sabían donde se iban a encontrar.

-¿Dónde? ¿En el centro?- preguntó el judío acercándose.

-En el parque a las 1700... Mm… tengo una idea-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Podría enviar en segundo mensaje de texto a Tucker de "parte de Tweek", cambiando el lugar de encuentro. Por lo que la cita empezará con el pie izquierdo.

-Genial! Dejar al otro plantado! ¿Cuánto tardarás?-

-Mm… unos 10 minutos. Es un intervalo de tiempo suficiente para que se lo crea-

-Genial. Entonces, empecemos- una sonrisa malévola se hizo presente en el rostro del pelirrojo. Se notaba que mandó al carajo lo básico de su moral.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig ya había recibido la respuesta de su rubio paranoico y ahora se encontraba curioseando dentro de una tienda. Tras no pensarlo ni un segundo, tomó lo primero que era de su talla y lo compró.

Salió de la tienda y su celular volvió a sonar. Se sorprendió un poco al ver quien lo enviaba. Era otro mensaje de Tweek.

_[Craig, mejor nos encontramos en la pastelería cerca del centro comercial :P A la misma hora, si? ^^ Nos vemos!… Tweek]_

Aquel mensaje le pareció un poco extraño pero aún así no le dio mucha importancia. Faltaban menos de 5 horas para su encuentro. Las 5 horas más largas de su vida.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estaba ansioso ¡era su primera cita, Dios! Cada vez faltaba menos y los nervios lo carcomían.

Trataba de contactarse con Pip pero su celular no tenía cobertura en el infierno. Comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos a alguien confiable para pedir un consejo.

-Kevin, Kyle, Thomas, Token… ¡Thomas!- volvió de nuevo al número anterior y presionó llamar. Conocía a Thomas desde hace un tiempo y se llevaban bien.

_-¿Aló?-_

-¡Thomas! Gracias a Dios que contestas, ¿qué tal?-

_-¿Tweek? ¡verga! Cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo has ¡puta! estado?-_

-Vaya, ngh, has mejorado tu Tourette-

_-Jeje, si, gracias ¡mierda! Cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido ¡ojo culo! De tu vida?-_

-Eeh… quisiera pedirte un consejo ¡ack!-

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué clase ¡culo! de consejo?-_

-Bien ¡gah!… Em… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer en, ngh, la primera cita?-

_-¡Cita! ¡¿Al fin saldrás con ¡verga! alguien? Eso es ¡mierda! genial, Tweek ¿Quién es?-_

-Su nombre es Craig y ¡gah! Hoy saldré con él ¡Es demasiada presión!-

_-Okay, okay. Lo que debes ¡verga! hacer es mantenerte en calma. Síguele la corriente ¡puta! en lo que hable y si trata de ¡mierda! hacer algo malo ¡tu ya sabes boxeo!-_ tras decir esto los dos rieron animadamente. Hablar con un amigo siempre es reconfortante.

-Gracias, Thomas, ngh. Necesita hablar con alguien-

_-De nada, Tweek. Cuando ¡mierda! Gustes. Oh, por cierto! Casi se me olvida ¡verga! Volveré a South Park!-_

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Iremos a la escuela!-

_-Si! Será ¡puta! Asombroso. Llegaré el fin de semana. Lamento no ¡culo! Haberte dicho antes-_

-No importa, amigo. Mejor tarde que nunca- Tweek se estiró en su cama despreocupado escuchando lo que su amigo le contaba. Se notaba que hacia tiempo no habían charlado.

Así siguieron hablando por un bueeeen rato hasta que el cafeinómano decidió cambiar de posición y vio la hora en el despertador… eran las 16:15.

-¡Gah! Cielos, Thomas ¿Cuánto hemos conversado?-

_-Eeh? Ni siquiera ¡mierda! Se que hora… las cuatro y cuarto! Vaya ¡puta! Es bastante-_

-Debo irme, Thomas. Ngh, espero verte pronto-

_-Lo mismo digo ¡mierda!. Adiós y mucha suerte en tu ¡verga! cita, amigo-_

-Gracias, Thomas. Cuídate- apenas cortó la llamada se metió directo a la ducha. El tiempo había pasado volando y para agregar más presión sus padres lo matarían al ver la cuenta del teléfono.

Fue de vuelta a su cuarto y se vistió con la ropa que había comprado el día anterior. Todo escogido por Pip, por supuesto. Era una playera blanca con el diseño de unos edificios de NY, un chaleco de tela verde y unos jeans negros. Se miró al espejo por última vez y se arregló el cabello. Ese corte si que le daba un aire distinto… no tan maníaco.

Salió de casa tras recibir un abrazo de su madre. Eran las 16:40.

Agradecía vivir en un pueblo pequeño.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_**Craig PoV**_

Bien… espero que esta sea la pastelería que Tweek dijo. Es la única en la zona, no? Puede que haya otra… cielos! No tengo porque alterarme. Solo son dos minutos de retraso… tres.

Ya debe de estar por llegar. De seguro doblará en la esquina aaaahora… no, aún no… ahora?… y si le ocurrió algo? No, no debo preocuparme demasiado…

…

Por un carajo! Malditos nervios!

_**Fin Craig PoV**_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek ya estaba en la fuente en la que se supone que también debería estar Craig. No sabía que escondidos en unos arbustos se encontraban Christophe y Stan, vigilándolo, mientras que a Tucker lo observaban Kevin y Clyde. Kyle no pudo asistir al plan ya que su madre lo obligó a ir con ella a hacer las compras que siempre duraban una eternidad.

_-¿Cómo marcha la situación? Cambio- _se escuchó de pronto en el transmisor de Clyde, era la voz de Ze Mole.

-Todo normal. Parece estarse desesperando- contestó el amante de los tacos -¿Y por allá?. Cambio-

_-Esta sacando su celular. Esperemos a ver que hace. Cambio-_

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera- el castaño debía admitir que se sentía como un comando al hablar así. Lo disfrutaba en cierto modo.

El rubio en el parque vio la hora y se entristeció un poco. Eran las 17:30 y Tucker aún no llegaba. Comenzaba a temer de que algo le había ocurrido. Abrió una vez más su lista de contactos y le mandó un mensaje de texto.

_[¿Dónde estás?]_

Estaba decidido a que sino contestaba dentro de 5 minutos llamaría a la policía y a quien fuera para buscarlo. Para él era preocupación, para otros… paranoia.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig se estaba meciendo sobre sus pies. Empezaron a dolerle un poco tras estar de pie largo tiempo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que reproducía Let it Burn de Red, avisando la llegada de un mensaje.

Lo abrió y se extraño un poco del contenido. No esperó más y escribió la respuesta.

_[En la pastelería, donde me dijiste :/ ¿Y tú?]_

A los segundos después recibió otro de vuelta.

_[Pastelería? Estoy esperando en el parque… solo te envíe un mensaje… Veremos eso después… donde nos encontramos ahora?]_

¿Un solo mensaje? Y quien coño mandó el otro? Revisó sus bandeja de entradas y allí decía "Tweek". Ya luego vería eso. Ahora tenía que pensar un nuevo lugar de encuentro.

_[En el cine… voy camino para allá… que extraño :/ Bueno, nos vemos allí]_

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a dicho lugar. Aún algo confundido ¿Acaso Tweek solía perder la memoria?

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Ahora Tweek y Craig se dirigían al cine sin saber que eran seguidos por unos chicos que hasta ahora parecían psicópatas.

La pareja de amigos se encontró frente al edificio. Ambos con una cara de confusión.

-Ngh, creí que nos ¡ack! Encontraríamos en el parque- dijo el rubio una vez cerca.

-Yo también pero después me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que preferías encontrarnos en la pastelería- aclaró el azabache mostrándole el mensaje. Tweek frunció las cejas desconcertado.

-Yo, ngh, no envíe eso-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces?-

-¡Gah! ¡De seguro fue el gobierno! ¡Interfieren mi celular! ¡Jesucristo!-

-Cielos… bueno, no importa, Tweekers. No perdamos más tiempo y veamos una película, si? Por cierto… te queda genial ese corte- el cafeinómano se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa pueril. Compraron dos entradas para un film de acción y entraron mientras Tucker rodeaba los hombros del rubio con un brazo.

-¿Qué película habrán escogido?- se preguntó Clyde acercándose a los otros dos.

-No lo sé. Pero hay una forma de averiguarlo- Christophe no esperó respuesta y se acercó a al vendedor -Hola, quiero cuatro entradas para la película que las últimas dos personas escogieron- el tipo lo miró raro y le entregó las entradas tras recibir el dinero -Vamos, pendejos-. Entraron y buscaron con la vista a los chicos, los encontraron comprando unas palomitas y bebidas. Cuando Ze Mole los vio entrar se acercó a comprar.

-¿Para que vas a comprar dulces? Solo debemos seguirlos- reclamó Kevin.

-Cállate, _chienne_. Sé lo que hago- le entregó las golosinas a los chicos y entraron a la sala -Siéntese en las últimas filas- Obedecieron y frente a ellos podían ver perfectamente al par que seguían.

-¿Qué planeas, Topo?- preguntó Stan sentándose al lado de él.

-_Sabotage_-

Comenzó la película y todos esperaban alguna clase de orden del castaño, el cuál solo se dedicaba a ver la película y comer una que otra palomita.

-Bien… ya es la hora- dijo de pronto para luego lanzar un dulce a la cabeza de Craig.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Clyde tras ver el acto.

-Molestando. Me pagaron para arruinar la cita, no?-. Se miraron entre sí y lo imitaron. Arrojándole a Tucker lo que tenían a mano. Cuando el azabache volteó a ver quien lo molestaba todos se escondieron detrás de los asientos.

-Bien, es momento de la segunda parte- dijo el francés mientras caminaba a la salida de la sala sin ponerse de pie. Los demás lo siguieron y preguntaron acerca de ese plan. Nuevamente el castaño no contestó, solo caminó, dándole la espalda a los chicos. Cuando Christophe golpeó la pared con el puño comenzó a sonar una alarma y los rociadores se activaron. Cuando se acercaron a ver que era exactamente que había golpeado se encontraron con la alarma de incendios.

-Debemos irnos- dicho esto salieron del edificio, todos con la ropa mojada esperando en un callejón a la pareja. Al verlos salir los siguieron con sigilo hasta la heladería.

-¡Ack! Eso fue extraño-

-Si… muy raro- Tucker terminaba de estrujar una punta de su camisa blanca, la cual tenía puesta sobre una de tirantes negra. Para Tweek se veía realmente sexy.

Una vez dentro del local tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y vieron lo que podían pedir.

-Bien, es momento de que venga Kenny- dijo Ze Mole en el callejón al lado del lugar tomando su transmisor -Kenny, aquí el Topo, a la mierda los comandos ¿Dónde coño estás?-

-Ehm… aquí Kenny. Estoy en la acera del frente- voltearon y allí vieron al rubio. Cruzando con todas las precauciones posibles la calle. Al llegar al otro lado se notaba vestido de forma muy distinta y con lentes oscuros. Totalmente irreconocible.

-Es hora de la segunda fase- Christophe entró en la heladería seguido de McCormick, mientras Kevin, Clyde y Stan esperaron apoyados en una pared.

Una vez en la barra el francés pidió un cucurucho de vainilla al igual que el rubio. Ya todo estaba planeado.

Cuando Christophe pasó a un lado de la mesa de Craig y Tweek, Kenny lo empujó, logrando derramar todo el helado del castaño en el cabello de Tucker.

-¡Argh, carajo!- exclamó el azabache levantándose y arrojando el cono del helado al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento, amigo. Un tipo me empujó- se disculpó el Topo fingiendo completa inocencia.

-Demonios. Necesito servilletas-

-Craig, ngh, vamos al baño, te ayudaré- dicho esto guió al contrario al lugar ya mencionado. Era el momento perfecto para Ze Mole. Los dependientes de la tienda se distrajeron limpiando el desastre y otros ayudaban a Craig.

Con cautela se acercó a la única máquina de helados y pateó el motor de tal forma que se estropeó y con velocidad se retiró del lugar.

-Todo está listo. Veamos que pasa- dijo Christophe asomándose por la ventana que tenía el local.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Vaya mierda. Ahora toda mi cabeza esta pegajosa- se quejó Tucker saliendo del baño y volviendo a la mesa. En eso a ellos se acerca un encargado, preguntándoles que se servirían.

Tweek, como era obvio, prefirió una copa de café helado y Craig un cucurucho de sabor mixto. Cuando el tipo se dispuso a preparar los helados, de la máquina salió humo ennegrecido y un sonido estruendoso. Tras un rato el mismo individuo se acerca a ellos.

-Lo siento, muchachos. Tenemos un inconveniente con la máquina de helados y tardaremos alrededor de dos horas en repararla-

-¿Qué? ¿Dos horas? ¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestionó el azabache ya hastiado de la mala suerte que lo perseguía. Había pasado todo el día planeando una cita romántica y toda se fue por el drenaje.

-¡Ack! Que mal…- cuando el encargado se retiró, Tucker dejó chocar su frente contra la mesa y llevó sus manos a la nuca.

-Lo lamento, Tweekers. Todo me está saliendo mal-

-Ngh, no te preocupes, Craig. No es tu culpa- trató de tranquilizar el rubio. Puede que solo hayan escogido un mal día… según él.

-Mm… ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a caminar? No quiero esperar dos horas aquí-

-Esta bien, ngh ¿conoces el Lago Stark?-

-Eee nupe-

-¡Gah! ¿quieres ir?-

-C-claro. Donde sea esta bien-. Salieron del lugar rumbo a dicho lago. Por lo menos podrían entablar una conversación y la cita no se arruinaría por completo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Aww~ ¿Se fijaron en Tweekie? Se cortó el cabello- comentó Kenny caminando junto con el grupo. Ze Mole aún tenía planes para arruinar la cita.

-No me digas- dijo Stan en un tono burlón -Y yo que creía que tenía el síndrome de pérdida capilar del poder oriental chino- **(N/A: Cuídense de esa enfermedad! Dx)**

-Jum. Que pesado ¬¬-

-Silencio. Nos descubrirán si siguen hablando- los calló el Topo ya hastiado de su comportamiento. Estaban ocultos tras unos arbustos, observando cada movimiento del par.

-Y bien, Tweekers… ¿te gusta la escuela?- preguntó Tucker tratando de buscar algún tema para charlar.

-¡Gah! La verdad es que no. No iría si de mi dependiera- contestó temblando el rubio.

-¿Por qué?-

-No me gusta como todos me miran. Es como si… de repente vayan a saltar sobre mí-

-Mm… escucha, Tweekers. Si alguien te molesta solo dímelo. Yo te protegeré- una vez más rodeó los hombros del cafeinómano, haciéndolo sonrojar -¿Qué otra cosa no te gusta?-

-Ehmm… ¡Agh! Los gnomos! Odio a los gnomos!-

-¿Gnomos?-

-Ngh, si. Siempre me roban mi ropa interior ¡ack! Es por eso que a veces falto a la escuela. No quiero ir así nada más ¡Es demasiada presión!-

-Entonces cuando veas esos gnomos me avisas y los espantaré para que no vuelvan a molestarte, si?- no era exactamente la conversación que Craig tenía en mente pero todo eso llevaría a algún lado.

-¡Gah! No puedes! Ellos siempre van a mi cuarto cuando no hay nadie y es de noche ¡Y no quiero seguirlos! Podrían matarme! Aunque…-

-¿Aunquee…?-

-Podrías quedarte a dormir en mi casa-. En ese momento Kenny, Kevin, Clyde y Stan se fueron de espaldas al piso. Ellos siempre han querido tener esa oportunidad y un chico viene y se las quita. Otra razón más para odiar a Tucker.

-¿En serio? Pero… ¿Qué día podría ser?-

-¡Agh! Cuando quieras!-

-Jeje, okay… y dime… ¿alguna vez has tenido una cita?-

-Ee… nop… es mi primera cita-. Perfecto. La primera cita del rubio y no fue del todo bien.

-Perooo… ¿has besado, no?-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿A dónde quiere llegar ese hijo de puta?- se preguntó Kevin enojado. Él, aunque menos notorio que el resto, también deseaba saborear la boca del cafeinómano.

-_Merde_, esto no estaba en mis planes- dijo Ze Mole entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que haremos?- cuestionó Kenny al castaño. Aunque la verdad es que nadie había pensado que llegarían tan lejos.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Ehm… bueno… si he besado… pero fue una vez en la escuela… hace mucho- contestó con sus mejillas acaloradas. Craig se estaba acercando cada vez más.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Me temo que habrá que improvisar- dicho esto Christophe formó una bola de nieve, esperando el momento preciso para lanzarla.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tucker había posado su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Tweek y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Mientras más se acercaba el rubio cerraba los ojos. Cuando sus labios rozaban y sentían la respiración del otro algo frío golpeó la mejilla del azabache, logrando que cayera de rodillas. Por un momento pensó que era la mano de Tweek propinándole un golpe hasta que notó que tenía su cara cubierta de nieve.

-¡Gah! Craig! Estás bien?-

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- se levantó y sintió algo moverse detrás de unos matorrales. Miró hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido y se acercó. Al hacer a un lado los arbustos… no había nada…

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¡Carajo! ¡no dejes de correr!- gritaba Clyde a Kenny, quien se encontraba más atrás de ellos.

-¡Por una mierda! Sabes lo difícil que es correr con el escroto pegado a la pierna?- se quejó el rubio.

-¡Cielos, Topo! ¿Por qué no avisaste siquiera?-

-Silencio. Solo doblemos en alguna esquina. Esta garantizado que la cita se arruinó-. Siguieron corriendo y se separaron al doblar en una calle. Era tarde y aún vivían con sus padres por lo que debían llegar a casa de una vez.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig suspiró y vio la hora. Eran las 20:25, ya era tiempo de dejar a Tweek en su casa. Se acercó otra vez al rubio, diciéndole que ya deberían partir. Esa maldita bola de nieve había arruinado todo el momento y el cafeinómano se notaba más cohibido… mierda.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la residencia Tweak. El azabache no se separó del rubio sino hasta dejarlo en la entrada.

-Bueno, Tweekers… nos vemos en la escuela el lunes-

-Ngh, s-si… gracias por la cita… ehmm… cuídate-

-Si… tu también… adiós- Tucker se acercó a Tweek para besar su mejilla como gesto de despedida. Quería con toda su alma que el rubio moviera su cara para besarlo en la boca pero no ocurrió. Se alejó caminando de espaldas sin dejar de ver hacia la entrada, dedicándole una última sonrisa. Cuando el cafeinómano entró por completo y cerró la puerta, Craig sacó un cigarrillo y partió a su casa.

Por poco y lo besa de no haber sido por esa bola de nieve. Ya averiguaría quien fue el idiota que arruinó su cita porque él… él no cree en la mala suerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Soy una hija de puta xDD_

_**Karasu:** Ya lo sabemos, querida ¬¬ Por c¡erto! quiero dejar algo en claro!_

_**Kuroi:** Qué? O.o_

_**Karasu:** En todos los lemmon que he visto y leído cuando es la primera vez de el uke, le meten un dedo y luego el chorizo, no? Así nada más y se queja un poco al inicio y a los dos segundos se acostumbra._

_**Kuroi:** Sooo...?_

_**Karasu:** DUELE! Mucho! Nada de lo que dice internet y la tele es 100% cierto ;-;_

_**Kuroi:** Ooookay 0.0 Cambiaaaando de tema... soy la única que cree que Jimbo es gay? Por favor díganme que no estoy sola T^T_

Reviews~? :D

|  
>V<p> 


	5. Cap 5: Un segundo obstáculo

_**Kuroi:** Yaaay~ al fin pude actualizar *corre en círculos*_

_**Karasu:** Su madre la dejaba poco tiempo y su hermano también ¬¬ y he allí la historia de su vida_

_**Kuroi:** Wiii~ hay les va~ *o*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5: Un segundo obstáculo<strong>_

El domingo había pasado volando y Craig trataba de adivinar quien fue el culpable de estropear su cita. Por poco y besaba al rubio aunque de todas formas había llegado lejos. Ya tenía una invitación a quedarse a dormir en su casa y protegerlo de los gnomos.

Ahora iba camino a la escuela. Con su común faceta seria. Apenas cruzó las puertas del establecimiento sintió perturbadoras miradas tratando de asesinarlo. Disimuladamente observó los rostros de cada uno, en busca de alguna mueca o gesto que le indicara al posible sospechoso. Como en la película que vio el día anterior.

Siguió caminando y divisó al chico paranoico que por poco y saborea sus labios. Se acercó y ante la vista de todos le depositó un beso en una de sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales se tornaron a un tono carmesí casi al instante.

-Buenas días, Tweekers- saludó para luego revolverle los cabellos.

-¡Gah! Hola, Craig- el pequeño rubio se encogió en su lugar. Avergonzado de no poder ocultar su sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más notorio.

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora?- le preguntó el azabache sabiendo que el cafeinómano no hablaría.

-Ngh, me toca matemáticas ¡Odio matemáticas! ¡Ack!-

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-Son muy difíciles y ¡gah! Nunca me he llevado bien con los números-

-Vaya… a mi tampoco me va muy bien con eso. De lo contrario te ayudaría-. En ese momento un pequeño grupo de tres chicas corren dando grititos de alegría por un lado de ellos para luego sumarse a un grupo más grande.

-¡Gah! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tweek al aire. Solo lograba visualizar una cabellera rubia sobresalir de todas las chicas.

-Tweek, Tweek. A que no sabes quien llegó- dijo emocionada Bebe apareciendo de quien sabe donde frente al rubio dando saltitos. Era una de las pocas chicas que se llevaba bien con él.

-¡Jesucristo! ¡El gobierno me encontró!-

-No, Tweekie. Es Gregory ¡volvió! Gregory Fields- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el montón de otras chicas.

-¿Quién coño es ese tal Gregory?- preguntó Craig al escuchar aquel nombre que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¡Ack! ¿Quién? Ah! Gregory, él… eeeeh… nadie en, ngh, especial- contestó con la velocidad en lo que solo él podía hablar -Bueno, Craig. Debo irme a clase. Nos vemos en el recreo ¡agh!-

-Pero faltan 10 minutos para iniciar-

-Tengo que ¡gah! ir al baño- dijo Tweek desapareciendo entre la multitud de alumnos. Craig quedó algo confundido por ello pero era normal si tenías tantas ganas de ir, no?.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

El resto de la mañana fue normal para Tucker. A él le tocaba química pero a la hora siguiente estaría con Tweek para historia. Era la única clase que compartían además de educación física.

Tras una tortuosa hora de no entender una mierda de la tabla periódica y preguntándose una y otra vez quien era Gregory Fields, salió a receso. Tweek no le había dicho nada relevante sobre ese sujeto, es más, se podría decir que huyó para no hacerlo.

Tampoco preguntó a nadie de su clase ¿Por qué? Todos lo odian. Inclusive las chicas ¡Y no les había hecho nada! Que injusticia.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto. No había nadie, absolutamente nadie, en esa sección específica del pasillo, solo dos personas. Una de ellas se encontraba arrinconando contra los casilleros mientras la otra no dejaba de sonreír y sostener una rosa. Desde lejos se notaba que la persona arrinconada era Tweek. Estaba completamente rojo y trataba de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, cada vez que hacía contacto visual con el otro rubio debía desviar la mirada o su sonrojo aumentaba.

Craig se acercó más y al instante identificó a la otra persona: Gregory Fields. Estaba coqueteando descaradamente con **su** Tweekers!

-¿Qué crees que haces, Fields?- exclamó furioso Tucker apartando a uno de los cuantos mirones y acercándose a la escena.

-¡Craig!- gritó el rubio paranoico lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh, Tucker. Cuanto tiempo. Es un gusto verte- saludó el inglés.

-Uuh… ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó algo incrédulo el azabache.

-Vaya, al parecer no me recuerdas… pero yo recuerdo mucho de ti-

-¿Ah, si?-

-Si… recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la vez que bailaste sobre un carro alegórico bajo un arco iris-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó la multitud en general. En los pocos días que llevaba Tucker allí ya se había ganado el título de chico malo por sus continuas visitas a la oficina del consejero.

-¿D-de que hablas? E-eso es mentira- su extremo sonrojo y el tartamudeo no sirvieron demasiado.

-Bueno, no importa. Ahora volveré a lo mío así que… ¿Qué me dices, Tweek?-

-¡Agh! Es que, ngh, no puedo!- contestó sin dejar de aferrarse al abrigo del azabache.

-¿aah? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que yo… es que… ack! ¡Demasiada presión! Eehr… yo… tengo un novio! Agh!-. Los mirones (todos cotillas) abrieron los ojos a sobremanera. Hasta Craig estaba sorprendido ¿Quién era el bastardo que le quitaba a su Tweek? Gregory le había ahorrado la molestia de preguntar.

-M-mi novio, ngh…- el rubio estaba en un lío, no podía decir que era Tucker. Gracias a Damian estuvo al tanto de lo que le ocurría. Si lo decía de seguro los demás podrían decapitarlo y vender sus extremidades a las empresas chinas para hacer comida para gatos! No podría aguantar la presión! Jesucristo. Todos lo miraban. Le quedaba tan solo una milésima de segundo para responder.

-Él… no vive aquí ¡ack!- contestó algo aliviado de hallar una respuesta. Craig entrecerró un poco los ojos y Fields frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo se que no estas mintiendo?- preguntó descaradamente observándolo de arriba abajo. Tweek comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo ¿ahora que debía decir? ¡La presión! De pronto y como milagro del cielo su celular reproduce Iron de Woodkid. Él reconocía ese tono. Era la canción favorita de una persona en particular. Rápidamente sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó.

-¡Thomas! ¿Qué tal?-

_-Hey, Tweek, llamé para ¡verga! Saber como estás. Dime que tal te ¡mierda! Fue en tu cita-_

-¿Es tu pareja?- preguntó Gregory -¿Por qué no activas el altavoz para confirmar que no mientes?- Craig quería desencajarle la mandíbula a ese joputa por querer dejar como mentiroso a Tweak pero por otro lado esperaba que así fuera.

_-¿Tweek? ¿Estás allí? ¡culo! ¿Ocurre algo?-_

-Eeh… el ave vuela bajo, ngh- dijo Tweek tan velozmente que ni Craig ni Gregory entendieron una sola palabra pero la persona al otro lado de la línea sí. Como buenos amigos habían inventado una que otra frase clave en caso de emergencia, la que el rubio usó significa "Estoy en problemas, sígueme el juego".

-_Claro_- dijo el chico Tourette comprendiendo. El cafeinómano cerró los ojos y activó el altavoz.

-B-bueno, Thomas ¿Qué tal te ha, ngh, ido?… cielo- habló algo nervioso evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera. Odiaba mentir pero tenía la maldición de ser un mentiroso compulsivo y ahora la mitad de la escuela estaba allí, siendo testigos de lo que él odiaba.

-Bien, cariño. Te, _mierda_, extraño- Thomas estaba entendiendo el lío de Tweek. Lo conocía perfectamente a estas alturas y para evitarle otro posible problema cada vez que su Tourette se hacía presente se tapaba la boca y se alejaba del teléfono. Siguieron hablando así por un rato, de hecho fue por aproximadamente un minuto. Cuando el chico Tourette dijo que se verían el fin de semana y que lo extrañaba, colgó.

Gregory hizo un mohín con la boca y se retiró caminando a pasos pesados. Craig se quedó allí, esperando a que todos se fueran de a poco para poder hablarle a Tweek. Cuando vio que ya todos (o por lo menos la mayoría) estaban en sus asuntos, decidió hablar.

-Tweek… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio?-

-¡Ack! Es que… mm…- no quería herir a Tucker, su tono de voz ya se notaba abatido. Él era el único que se merecía la verdad -Craig, ngh, yo… en realidad… no tengo…- dijo bajito para que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿Qué? Entonces porque… ejem… ¿Por qué mentiste?- preguntó acercándose un poco al rubio.

-¡Lo siento! Es que, ngh, no sabía que hacer! Y… bueno… llamó mi amigo y… él sabe cuando estoy en problemas… y me ayudó… de veras lo siento, Craig! No quería…- bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí mismo. Muchos dirían que no es de mucha importancia pero para Tweek mentir era malo y odiaba hacerlo, a veces lo sacaba de líos pero también lo metía a otros. Temía que si seguía así Tucker lo odiaría y se alejara de él.

-Vaya… entonces… ¿no tienes?- Tweek movió frenéticamente la cabeza en señal de un 'no', Craig sonrió y removió sus cabellos, haciéndole entender que no estaba enojado -No te preocupes, Tweekers. Todos hemos mentido alguna vez-. Esa sonrisa que le regaló, tan perfecta y única, siempre lograba sonrojarlo. Sin más comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la clase de historia.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_**Craig PoV**_

Mm… estaba mintiendo sobre su novio… bueno, al menos no me sentiré mal se lo sigo invitando a citas pero… ¿y si mintió sobre que no tenía novio? No, no, no, no. No puedo pensar así de Tweekers, es un buen chico… aunque… pensándolo bien solo lo conozco desde hace unos días… Por un carajo! Odio cuando tengo este tipo de dudas! Él es bueno, él es bueno, él es… espera… nunca me respondió quien era ese tal Gregory… le coqueteaba de una forma distinta a los demás ¿Acaso será de esa clase de personas a la que todos le obedecen? Si ese es el caso debo proteger más a Tweek.

-Señor Tucker, esta prestando atención a clase?-

-Eh, si, profesor- maldito viejo, me distrae de mis pensamientos. Ahora ¿en que estaba? Ah, si! Tweekers… primero que nada debo averiguar más sobre ese tal Gregory Fields…

_**Fin Craig PoV**_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban con una notable penuria sobre la espalda. Con un poco de suerte y se llevaban el tenedor a la boca para digerir algo de comida. Los rumores se habían esparcido rápido y ya toda la escuela sabía sobre el 'novio' del cafeinómano.

Todos están con la cabeza gacha hasta que la razón de su desánimo aparece por la puerta. De inmediato el rubio sintió un montón de miradas sobre él, la diferencia del resto era que esta vez no podía distinguir de que se trataba. Luego entró Craig detrás de él y esta vez todos los ojos parecían querer perforarle el cráneo.

Ambos trataron de ignorar esto y comenzaron a caminar hacia una mesa vacía. En su caminata, Kenny agarra una manga de la camisa del rubio para que se detuviera.

-¡Gah! Kenny! ¿Q-que, ngh, pasa?- preguntó algo alterado ya que por poco y tiraba su almuerzo al piso.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Tweekie- dijo -Si tu tienes novio y ese chico no vive aquí ¿le pones los cuernos con Craig para pasar el rato?-

-¡Ack! ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca haría eso eso! ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión! Craig es solo un buen amigo!-

-Aah… esta bien, lo siento, Tweekie- soltó su agarre y casi corriendo el rubio paranoico se llegó a la mesa, queriendo evitar que alguien más le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Tucker caminó por un lado de la mesa donde estaba el pervertido y le hizo su ahora típica seña de dedo. McCormick se la devolvió y siguió en lo suyo, comiendo lo poco que tenía. Cuando el azabache no lo veía, puso su mano como si fuera una pistola, apuntó a Craig y dijo

-Pium, pium… Friendzoned-

-¿Qué haces, Kenny?- preguntó Stan arqueando una ceja.

-Amss, nada. Solo que ese Craig esta en la zona de amistad de Tweekie por lo que creo que no será un gran inconveniente ahora-

-Cierto… su novio… ¿Cómo crees que será ese chico?- cuestionó esta vez Clyde, quien se sentaba junto a ellos de vez en cuando

-Ni puta idea pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿Cómo carajo consiguió que Tweek se volviera su novio?-

Siguieron almorzando con esa duda rondando en su cabeza. Ahora Tucker no se veía como una gran amenaza pero tenían un segundo obstáculo del que solo sabían su nombre.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Cartman iba caminando por las casi congeladas calles de South Park por recomendación de su madre. Le dijo que si quería mejorar pronto debía salir a tomar aire fresco. Ahora se encontraba cerca de la secundaria de su pueblo. Estaban a unos minutos de salir y quería conversar un momento con los idiotas de sus amigos. Eran unos gran hijos de puta ya que no lo fueron a visitar mientras estaba realmente enfermo, solo ese tal Clyde fue y nada más para pedirle ideas para separar a dos personas.

A todo esto estaba también considerando saber quien era ese chico nuevo. Si lo veía y conocía algo de su personalidad talvez sabría algo de los gustos de Butters.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la escuela cuando escuchó el timbre indicando el fin de una jornada escolar. Se hizo un poco al lado y casi todos los adolescentes salieron corriendo como si de el fin del mundo se tratase.

Cuando vio a Kenny se le acercó y saludó de una forma amistosamente agria, no anduvo con rodeos y le preguntó de inmediato quien era el ex de Leopold. McCormick miró para todos lados un momento y luego apuntó hacia un lado. Allí estaba Craig, charlando con un rubio que él identificó como Tweek, se notaba que era mucho más alto que este último y desde lejos se le notaba como su cabello negro escapaba de su chullo para caer sobre su frente. Ante esto hizo un mohín de disgusto. De a poco comenzó a odiarlo. Si Butters estuvo con él de seguro le rompió el corazón al terminar la relación y por eso él también le odie.

Ya idearía un plan para hacerle sufrir muy lentamente. Porque **nadie** tiene el derecho de dañar a un inocente conejito indefenso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> buu~ les tengo malas y buenas noticias u_u Las malas es que desde el Lunes entro a clases por lo que me demoraré más en actualizar y las buenas es que si llego a los 45 reviews haré otro Ménage à trois e.e_

_**Karasu:** Si si como sea ¡Primero haz el epílogo de 'Eres mi esclavo'!_

_**Kuroi:** Neee~ ;-; lo sé! cielos! doy asco! *corre llorando*_

_**Karasu:** Creo que la regué .-. Si dejan reviews la animarán de seguro! Así que por favor dejen uno o lloraré yo también ;-;_


	6. Cap 6: Cambio de Look!

_**Kuroi:** Al fin! Volví! Y con una falta grave de inspiración así que lamento la poca creatividad que usaré aquí T^T_

_**Karasu:** No llegamos a los 45 reviews );_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6: "Cambio de Look"<strong>_

Los chicos estaban otra vez en el patio trasero de la casa de Token y ahora Gregory era quien estaba al frente, sosteniendo una vara con rabia.

-No estoy convencido con ese tal novio de Tweek- decía el rubio caminando de un lado a otro.

-Yo tampoco creo mucho esa historia- opinó Kyle, quién había escuchado la plática telefónica -De hecho, es algo raro, ¿no lo creen?-

-Exacto y con novio o no, no debemos rendirnos- hablaba cada vez con mas decisión en sus palabras, recibiendo gritos de aprobación del grupo -Debemos demostrarle a Tweek que somos mejores que ese tal Thomas… y tengo una pequeña idea- aquella charla motivacional parecía ser dirigida para él mismo pero como los chicos estaban tan embobados en como conquistar al cafeinómano simplemente se dedicaban a escuchar y elogiar.

-Eh, disculpa, Gregory- dijo Kevin levantándose de su asiento -Si Tweek ya tiene novio porque no sencillamente lo dejamos en paz-

-Por si no te has fijado… Kevin, cierto? Tucker no se ha separado de él ni un instante en estos tres días y dudo mucho que sus intenciones sean solo de amistad- Stoley no replicó nada y volvió a su lugar. Fields aclaró su garganta y arrancando una hoja de la pizarra tras suyo exclamó:

"_Cambio de look!"_

-Cambio de look?- preguntó Clyde, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Verás, Donovan, si Tweek rechaza constantemente las invitaciones que le hacemos será por alguna razón. Puede ser cualquier cosa pero por ahora probaremos el estilo- contestó el inglés.

-Mm… suena coherente- opinó Stan -Cada uno irá mañana a la escuela con el estilo que prefiere y así Tweekie escogerá el que más le guste, no?-

-Exacto, así que comiencen a pensar como irán mañana. Y recuerden, será viernes así que pongan todo su esfuerzo en aquello, por mis contactos sé que Tucker se quedará a dormir en casa de Tweek el fin de semana, piensen en lo mejor- dicho esto la reunión dio por acabada. Cada uno por su lado con lo mismo en mente. Algunos ya estaban seguros de lo que llevarían y otros se pasaban el plan por las bolas, preferían ser ellos mismos o pensaban seducir a alguien más.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Cartman reía maliciosamente mientras trazaba una y otra línea en un papelógrafo sobre el escritorio.

-Si, si, jajaja, perfecto- musitaba cada segundo, convenciéndose de que su plan era magnífico. Se detuvo y se levantó de su silla, contemplando a todo su esplendor su obra maestra.

Le arruinaría los planes a Craig de engatusar a Tweek por haber herido a Butters. El lunes iría a la escuela y su plan comenzaría a marchar. **(N/A: Quiero dejar en claro que Cartman no sabe nada de Thomas, solo por si acaso)**

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estaba sentado frente a su computadora, viendo a los contactos en su MSN mientras que su estado decía 'desconectado'. Vio la hora en la pantalla y se dispuso a apagar el aparato hasta que un cuadro de chat se abrió y el sonidito lo hizo soltar un grito. Bajó el volumen de sus parlantes y leyó el mensaje.

_[BrithisLove dijo: Hola, Tweek, se que estás conectado…] _El cafeinómano se removió un poco en su lugar y con las manos algo temblorosas escribió el mensaje de vuelta:

_[TweekCoffee~ dijo: Holaa] _Sinceramente no se le ocurría que escribir como saludo más que eso

_[BrithisLove dijo: Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas honesto]_

_[TweekCoffee~ dijo: De q trata?]_

_[BrithisLove dijo: … Aún sientes algo por mí?] _Esa pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa. El rubio se quedó observando la pantalla hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para contestar.

_[TweekCoffee~ dijo: Ya hablamos de esto… y ya te dije que no hay nada]_

_[BrithisLove dijo: Seguro? Porque seguiré luchando para que cambies de parecer]_

_[TweekCoffee~ dijo: Ya basta, si? Que hayas sido mi primer beso no te da derecho a acosarme]_

_[BritishLove dijo: No me detendré, Tweek]_

_[TweekCoffee~ dijo: Basta! Ya me voy a dormir. Adiós, Gregory]_ No esperó respuesta y de inmediato apagó el CPU. Se estiró en su silla y suspiró. Odiaba que el británico no se diera por vencido, teniendo un montón de candidatos y candidatas a posible pareja seguía molestándolo a él… solo a él. Objeto de un amor enfermizo y algo maníaco.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Dejándose llevar allí mismo por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_Next Day~_

Tweek iba caminando a la escuela con unas ojeras más grandes de lo que solían ser. No había dormido bien y despertaba entre sueños gracias a un mal presentimiento… Gregory estaba en él.

No faltaban más de dos cuadras para llegar a su destino cuando divisó una mancha negra en una esquina. Se acercó y abrió los ojos a sobremanera al darse cuenta de que era Stan… vestido de gótico… completamente diferente al Stan de antes.

-¿S-Stan?- llamó para verificar. El aludido dio media vuelta y de inmediato dejó ver sus blancos dientes en una coqueta sonrisa.

-Oh, hola, Tweek, ¿qué tal?-

-Stan… e-está d-diferente, ngh…-

-¿Esto? Si… de repente me entraron ganas de… cambiar un poco mi estilo- el cafeinómano no se lo podía creer. Usualmente no le gustaba nada del género _dark_ pero ver esa combinación de botas góticas, con ese pantalón, el abrigo hasta los tobillos, el pequeño piercing bajo el labio inferior y los ojos azules… no era necesario decir que le provocaba un sonrojo de un perfecto tono carmesí.

Stan, al ver que Tweek no decía nada y se dedicaba a ver el piercing, sonrió y se irguió en su lugar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que reaccionó a decir el rubio. Suficiente para Marsh, sobretodo con el tono que usó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela?-

-Em… esta bien… ngh…- con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro del ojiazul se dirigieron al establecimiento educacional.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig se encontraba cruzando las puertas de la preparatoria de South Park. Iba completamente solo ya que con el asuntito del novio no podía llegar junto con su Tweekers. Se acercó a su casillero y retiró los libros correspondientes. Cuando se disponía a dirigirse a su salón escuchó un gritito de las chicas en general. Volteó y vio que Tweek entraba todo sonrojado con el brazo de alguien sobre sus hombros, se prometió internamente que rompería esa extremidad fuera de quien fuera y justamente era Stan Marsh. Por alguna razón nunca se llevó bien con ese tipo, sobretodo ahora con esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara, la cuál borraría de todas las maneras posibles.

Lentamente Tweek se separó de su acompañante y se dirigió hacia el salón que le correspondía. Craig se decidió por seguirlo en silencio. Se había levantado con un mal presentimiento sobre ese día.

Al querer doblar en un pasillo Tweek paró en seco, Tucker, rápidamente, se ocultó en el pasillo anterior a ese, viendo como su rubio trataba de cambiar su camino viéndose detenido por el brazo de alguien. Ese "alguien" había firmado su sentencia de muerte al pegar frente contra la del cafeinómano.

El azabache agudizó la vista y al fin logró identificar al individuo: Kenny.

Trataba escuchar lo que decían pero obviamente no pudo debido a el barullo en general. Y lo más que lograba distinguir era la parca lila del chico pobre gracias al ir y venir de los estudiantes.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Kenny jalaba el brazo de Tweek atrayéndolo cada vez más a él a tal punto de que ambas frentes quedaran juntas.

-K-Kenny ¡agh!- exclamó el rubio más pequeño. McCormick se había atrevido a lucir sus abdominales dejando su chaqueta abierta. Así es, Kenneth McCormick mostraba a todo su esplendor su torso.

-¿Pasa algo, Tweekie? Pareces nervioso… jeje, más de lo normal-

-¡Gah! Es q-que yo… ack!… la presión…- si con Stan se había sonrojado con Kenny parecía un tomate.

Cuando creyó que la presión y su rubor ya no podían aumentar al rubio mayor se le ocurre dejar su hombro izquierdo a la vista y fingir que tiene calor. El pequeño Tweak no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde siendo seguido inmediatamente por Craig, quien ya le encestaría un buen golpe al bastardo de Kenny por habérsele insinuado así a Tweek.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek corría prácticamente con los ojos cerrados, como si Kenny estuviera frente a él enseñándole sus músculos. De golpe entró al baño y se encerró en un cubículo, recuperando el aliento. Cuando sintió que su cara ardía y temía que su piel se derritiera, salió y se dirigió al lavado, inclusive mojó su cabello por el calor que de repente comenzó a sentir.

-¿Estás bien, Tweek?- el mencionado volteó y se encontró con un ojiverde más conocido como Kyle.

-…-

-¿Tweek? ¿Tienes fiebre?- el pelirrojo se acercó y tocó su frente con la palma. El rubio no parpadeaba y sus mejillas se asimilaban al color de cabello de su compañero.

-N-no es… no es n-nada, ngh…- por la mente del cafeinómano pasaban una y mil cosas ¿Acaso a la escuela completa le había dado por verse más sexy? Broflovski mostraba la mitad de su pecho con una camisa arremangada hasta los codos, llevaba unos pantalones negros semi-ajustados y lucía con orgullo un collar dorado con la estrella de su religión. En resumen, parecía el estudiante intelectual completamente sexy con los que todas (todos) sueñan, sobretodo si le agregan el color de su cabello, su rostro y sus ojos.

-¿Te acompaño a la enfermería? No te ves muy bien-

-Es que… cielos… tu…- volvió a taparse la cara, sonrojado del simple hecho que Kyle le hablara tan de cerca.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Tweek PoV**

Jesucristo. Creo que nunca he sentido tanta presión en mi vida ¡Y todavía no son ni las diez! ¡Ack! Necesito que Craig esté aquí. Él siempre me ayuda en este tipo de situaciones.

Pero, santo cielo, Kyle… Primero Stan, luego Kenny y ahora él! ¿Quién viene? ¿Cartman? Puagh, que asco ¿Se habrán puesto de acuerdo? ¡Cielos, no! Moriría de un paro cardíaco antes de llegar a mi casa.

Debo soportar esto! Pero la presión! No! Debo hacerlo por Craig… pero Kylee º¬º ¡Porque mierda se tuvo que vestir así! Dx

**End Tweek PoV**

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Yo?… ¿Yo que?…- Kyle ya estaba maquinando lo que ocurría. Tweek babeaba. Al parecer el plan de Gregory no era tan malo.

Descaradamente se acercó al rubio y lo aprisionó contra el lavado, repitiéndole la pregunta. Y como si la mala suerte acompañara al judío de la mano, sonó la campana para entrar a clases y Tweek salió echo un rayo, dejando a Kyle haciendo un puchero seguido de un pesado suspiro.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig trató de seguir a su Tweekers pero lo perdió de vista. Corría más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Por suerte (mala para cierto pelirrojo) lo vio salir corriendo del baño. Volvió a seguirlo y cuando estuvo cerca de él lo detuvo tocándole el hombro.

-¡Gaaah!- fue la respuesta del muchacho apoyándose en los casilleros. Craig dio un paso hacia atrás, de verdad que no se esperaba tal reacción.

-Oh… lo lamento…- se disculpó el azabache.

-¡Craig! Gracias a Dios- exclamó el pequeño abrazándolo.

-T-Tweek… ¿pasó algo malo?- preguntó el más alto correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ngh, no es… precisamente m-malo en sí ¡ack!-

-Oh… emm… bien… creo que… debemos ir ya a clases, ¿no?-

-¡Gah! Es cierto! Me castigarán! El profesor de arte es un cabrón!-

-Cálmate, Tweekers- habló Tucker revolviéndole los cabellos -Si es necesario te acompañaré al salón. Dudo que el profesor de música me diga algo. Después de todo es un hippie- dicho esto lo llevó hacia la sala que le tocaba y se despidió de él en la puerta hasta el recreo.

Últimamente Craig se sentía un poco más nervioso al hablar con el rubio. Sobretodo con esas muestras de afecto repentinas.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Presión…

Era lo único que podía pensar Tweek Tweak.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se hallara con un montón de chicos arreglados y con un pequeño montón de mujeres rodeándolos.

No sabía si era la paranoia o era cierto pero sentía un montón de miradas sobre él… recorriéndolo.

Cuando estaba con Tucker esa sensación era mínima o nula. Más encima el hecho de que la mayoría estuviera enseñando abdominales, pectorales y biceps, con ropa de por si apretada lo hacía ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Se acercó a su mesa al mismo tiempo que la puerta se volvía a abrir dejando pasar al señor Mackey.

-Buenos días, muchachos. Tomen asiento, mmkay? Vengo a avisarles que su profesor no vendrá hoy, mmkay? Esta muy enfermo, mmkay?- Tweek escuchaba con atención cada palabra y rezaba internamente con que no dijera la frase que más temía -Tienen la hora libre, mmkay?- ¡La dijo! Por poco y se desmaya ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Craig no estaba allí para protegerlo.

Vio como algunos alumnos se levantaban cuando el consejero se fue y rápidamente tomó sus materiales. Con lápiz y papel comenzó a dibujar la fotografía que le habían dado la semana pasada. Talvez así evitaría hablar con alguien y de paso avanzaría en su tarea.

Disimuladamente levantó la mirada y divisó a un par de mesas más a su izquierda como Clyde lo observaba sonriendo. Él también era uno de los chicos más arreglados y se veía realmente bien con ese estilo de _wet look_ **(N/A: Es la sensación de pelo mojado x3)**

Volvió a su dibujo y no le estaba quedando muy… bonito. Sentía como el castaño se acercaba de a poco. Tragó saliva y tomó aire. No temblaría esta vez.

-Hola, Tweek- susurró Donaban a su oído provocándole un escalofrío. Sin despegar la mirada de la hoja devolvió el saludo a lo que el contrario hizo un puchero -Mmm… ¿a que se debe ese saludo tan frío?-

-E-estoy ocupado, ngh. Lo siento- respondió sin levantar la vista o el lápiz. Clyde simplemente suspiró y apoyó su mentón en la mesa.

-Alguna vez te dije que eres bastante lindo?-. Al parecer ese piropo funcionó de inmediato. Tweek se sonrojó de golpe. Odiaba esas frases que llegaban sin avisar. El castaño sonrió para sí, encontró su punto débil. Hizo un suspiro suave y lento y volvió a hablar.

-Y tus ojos… cielos, son tan lindos…- el pequeño rubio apretó sus labios y no respondió. Donaban no dejaba de sonreír de manera inocente. Adoraba ver a Tweek así y haría todo lo posible para que siguiera siendo así -Y tu boquita es tan tierna… me dan ganas de comerla-

Otra vez volvió esa sensación de que su cara ardía y sin decir más salió del salón rumbo al baño de nuevo. Clyde se quedó allí, sin estar muy seguro de que si la había cagado o ganó. Obviamente prefería la segunda opción pero para estar seguros se quedo allí mismo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek caminaba a paso rápido hacia el baño hasta que una pequeña pregunta atravesó su mente

_¿Y si Kyle seguía en el baño?_

La probabilidad de que así fuera podría ser de uno en un millón si uno se fija en la responsabilidad del pelirrojo pero con la suerte que acompaña a Tweek pudiera ser que siguiera allí.

Por un movimiento casi mecánico dobló en una esquina y pasó por el salón de música. Sonrió felizmente al ver a Craig afuera practicando con una guitarra una melodía que se le hacía familiar.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y parecía que el azabache tarareaba la canción.

Por poco y reconocía la letra pero en uno de sus espasmos hizo ruido y Tucker se detuvo.

-¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acercándose al rubio.

-Yo… n-no tengo profesor ¡ack! ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás afuera?-

-Todos en la sala tocan los instrumentos horrendamente mal. No podía practicar bien así, por lo que salí- Tweek prestó atención y solo podía escuchar el pitido de unas flautas y unas guitarras mal afinadas y como el profesor era un hippie de seguro le importaría un reverendo comino la situación -¿Quieres caminar por hay para pasar el rato?-. Tweek aceptó la invitación. Después de todo no tenía nada que hacer y era prácticamente imposible que castigaran a Tucker.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

El resto del día había pasado volando para Tweek Tweak. Ahora estaba en clases de historia, la última materia del día. Gracias a Craig no tuvo mayores problemas durante los recesos.

Cuando al fin sonó la campana indicando el fin de clases, los alumnos se atropellaban entre sí para poder salir.

El cafeinómano se retiró del salón junto con Craig y caminaron rumbo a la salida. Su animada conversación se vio interrumpida por unos gritos agudos. Para Tucker el grito grupal de chicas ya se había convertido en mal augurio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza. Algo relacionado con Tweekers ocurriría.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos… estaba en lo correcto.

En el otro extremo del pasillo estaba Gregory Fields vestido de tal forma que había todo un río de baba escuela abajo (?

Al azabache le dieron unas ganas de golpearlo con su guitarra, la cual llevaba a sus espaldas, pero así podría perder el instrumento que lo hacía escapar de la realidad. Reconsideró esa posibilidad al ver el rostro de Tweek, completamente sonrojado y sin despegar la vista del rubio contrario.

-Hola, Tweek- saludó de forma suave el británico. El cafeinómano no respondió. Simplemente desvió la mirada. Tucker observaba cada movimiento.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig PoV

¿Qué se cree ese inglesito? Coqueteándole así a mi Tweek. Claro, él lo ve como novio de Thomas. Supuestamente solo soy un amigo.

¡Pero no le da derecho a hablarle así! Con esa camisa de cuello caído y sus pantalones ajustados ¡Argh! ¡Que rabia!

¡Con o sin novio falso no debería hacerlo!

End Craig PoV

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Gregory… por favor v-vete, ngh- habló el más pequeño para sorpresa de todos. El mayor no se inmutó. Tomó la barbilla de Tweek y alzó su rostro.

-Dije que no me rendiría-

-Y yo dije basta!- se separó de él y completamente enojado salió de allí. Craig se quedó pasmado. Sorprendido por la repentina explosión del rubio. Sacudió su cabeza y lo siguió hasta la salida.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo Tweek apretó los puños y pateó la nieve.

-Tranquilo, Tweekers- trató de calmar el azabache abrazándolo -No se que haya hecho ese tal Gregory pero no me gusta verte enojado-

-Ngh, lo siento pero es que… ¡ack! Me dan unas ganas de… golpearlo…- jaló sus cabellos y de inmediato Craig lo detuvo. Recordándole que tampoco el agradaba que hiciera eso.

El rubio suspiró, tratando de calmarse y rompiendo el abrazo de Tucker. Varios alumnos salían ya del establecimiento, algunos fingían conversar con otros solo para quedarse a ver que era lo que ocurriría. Otros eran menos disimulados.

-¡Tweek!- se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos los presentes, incluyendo al mencionado, voltearon para saber de quien provenía aquella voz.

El enojo del cafeinómano fue reemplazada en un dos por tres cuando vio a un chico rubio ceniza con una camisa a cuadros bajo una chaqueta color mostaza.

-¡Thomas!- gritó alegre arrojando su mochila al piso y lanzándose sobre su amigo.

Reían felices mientras se abrazaban a pesar de solo haber gritado el nombre del contrario se sentían inundados en una inmensa alegría de al fin poder verse tras tres años de solo hablar por teléfono. Y como es obvio, el cuchicheo no se hizo esperar.

-¿Acaso dijo Thomas? ¿No es ese su novio?- preguntaba una chica a otra.

-Si, creo que si lo es. Vaya, espero que no se ponga celoso de Craig, es un buen tipo después de todo- respondía otra.

-Con que… ese es su novio, eh?- soltó Clyde una vez al lado de su grupo. Mirando al par de rubios de forma fría.

-Creo que… habrá que cambiar ciertas cosas…- opinó Kyle. Inmediatamente después de quedar en claros que se juntarían en casa de Token cada uno partió por su lado para no levantar sospechas ni nada por el estilo.

-Por Dios, ngh, te extrañé tanto- exclamó lleno de felicidad el cafeinómano.

-Jeje, yo igual Tweek y un montón, m-mierda, aunque te recordaba un poco más alto-

-Thomas! No me recuerdes que soy, ngh, bajito- reclamó Tweek inflando sus mejillas a lo que su 'novio' revolvió con ternura sus cabellos.

Craig seguía allí, mirando de lejos. Sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje. No quería crear chismes o rumores absurdos.

[Tweekers, estaré en tu casa como a las 7 Nos vemos ~]

Presionó enviar y fijó rumbo a su casa para preparar lo necesario para el fin de semana con Tweek.

Thomas recogió la mochila del cafeinómano y, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, partieron camino a la casa del último.

Aquella escena reafirmó por completo entre todas las chicas y más que ese muchacho era el novio del rubio.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Craig lanzó su bolso lleno de parches y chapas a su cama al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Su celular comenzó a sonar y lo retiró de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Tweek.

[Craig! Lamento no haberte respondido antes D: Mi celular estaba en la mochila T^T Bien, entonces a las 7. Por cierto, también ira Thomas :I Nos vemos! ^3^]

Sonrió y con la vista recorrió su habitación. En parte se alegraba de que fuera ese chico porque así no podría hacer nada **malo** con Tweek pero tampoco le gustaba la idea porque no podría hacer nada _malo_ con Tweek **(N/A.: Entienden, no? e.e) **Bien, era hora de prepararse para evitar un ataque de gnomos.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_Mientras tanto en casa de Token~_

-Llegó su novio y Craig se quedará a dormir en su casa- decía Clyde al frente de todos -el Topo ya instaló las cámaras-

-Ahora solo falta saber quien será el que se quede junto con Chris para vigilarlos- habló esta vez Kyle. Todos se miraron entre sí. Cada uno con una excusa, verdadera o falsa, para no hacerlo.

Querían a Tweek y todo eso pero Christophe los incomodaba.

-Yo lo haré!- dijo Gregory acercándose al castaño.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Ahora había que actuar rápido. En un par de horas comenzaría la pijamada y debían estar listos.

* * *

><p>Kuroi: Lo lamento! No me convenció este cap ;-;<p>

Karasu: La presión de aprenderse los primeros 90 elementos químicos en una semana...

Kuroi: Neee~ si me dejaran un review sería taaan feliz D;

* * *

><p><em>Próximo Capítulo! <strong>Pijamada en la casa Tweak!<strong>_


	7. Cap 7: Pijamada en la casa Tweak!

_**Kuroi:** Matemáticas, física, biología… exámenes donde quiera que vea D: pero al fin logré subirlo ^^ He perdido toda mi vida estudiando…_

_**Karasu:** Quiero follar! Dx_

_Disfruten~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 7: Pijamada en la casa Tweak!<strong>

Gregory se encontraba con Ze Mole en la casa del árbol de Stan. El pelinegro había ofrecido dicho lugar para instalar los monitores y en su casa se encontraba en su propia pijamada con algunos chicos de la clase puesto que la casa Marsh estaba considerablemente cerca de la de Tweek y debía aprovechar que sus padres estaban viendo musicales en Nueva York y Shelly estaba "estudiando" en casa de su novio y no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Si algo ocurría donde el rubio enviarían a alguien a fastidiar por allí aunque Gregory se los negó al principio.

Christophe terminaba de arreglar unos cables creyendo aún que el plan era… algo obsesivo pero mientras le pagaran bien no diría nada.

Cuando le dijo a Fields que todo estaba listo el rubio encendió una pantalla, visualizándose a Tweek y su amigo, y arregló el audio. Quería saber a toda costa si el tal Thomas era realmente el novio del cafeinómano o no y si Craig era solo un amigo. Obviamente no mantendría para siempre las cámaras allí, solo lo necesario y luego las desinstalarían. Conociendo el temperamento del muchacho tarde o temprano terminaría descubriendo el aparato ya que periódicamente revisaba su habitación en busca de algo anormal.

El Topo subió el volumen ya que no escuchaba muy bien el diálogo de los presentes.

"_-¡Puta!-". _Fue lo que oyeron saliendo de la boca del rubio ceniza. Ninguno de los dos sabía de la enfermedad que aquejaba al chico así que lo más lógico que se le vino a la mente a Gregory fue que estaba insultando al pequeño Tweek _¿Acaso no estaba de acuerdo con la amistad entre él y Tucker? ¿Siempre lo tratará así_? Eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del británico.

=Aquí Stan. Repórtate Gregory. Cambio.= era el comunicador. El rubio lo sostuvo entre sus manos y habló.

-Si, si. Como sea. Thomas esta insultando a Tweek… cambio-

=¡¿Qué?= claramente todos exclamaron lo mismo.

-Lo que escucharon. En cada frase le manda un insulto. Ya se las verá conmigo.-

=Y con nosotros. Nadie insulta a Tweekie!=

-Lo sé… por cierto ¿para que llamabas?-

=Oh. Solo quería avisarte que hace poco pasó Craig frente a mi casa… ¿no ha llegado, verdad?=

-No, aún no. Estén atentos a cualquier aviso. Cambio y fuera- dejó el aparato de lado y siguió observando el monitor. Ambos rubios seguían charlando animadamente y a Tweek parecía no importarle que el contrario le lanzara groserías a cada segundo.

En eso escucha el timbre y Tweek bajó rápidamente al primer piso. Craig había llegado.

**-º-º-ºCasa de Tweekº-º-º-**

Tucker, con guitarra al hombro, tocó el timbre y en cuestión de segundos su Tweekers lo recibió. Mostrándole su tímida pero siempre linda sonrisa. Lo invitó a pasar y el azabache obedeció. Le daban unas ganas de besarlo en ese instante pero no debía.

Guiado por el rubio llegó hasta su habitación, la cual estaba mil veces más ordenada que la suya.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Llegó Craig. Repito. Llegó Craig. Estén atentos- avisó Gregory por el comunicador. Visualizó como el azabache y Thomas se saludaban con un apretón de manos.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Hola, s-soy, mierda, Thomas-

-Eeh… si… yo soy Craig-

-¿Q-quieren algo para, ngh, beber?- preguntó el rubio paranoico a lo que el chico Tourette hizo un ademán con la mano, diciéndole que él iría a buscar las bebidas. No esperó a que respondiera o se negara y simplemente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-Oh, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, ngh. P-por favor sé paciente con Thomas ¡ack! Tiene el síndrome de Tourette-

-¿Ah?-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Chicos, para no prestarnos a malas interpretaciones, debo decirles que Thomas tiene el síndrome de Tourette-

=Oh… así que no insulta a a Tweek, no?=

-No-

=Más le valía=

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Traje, puta, café y helado ^w^- dijo Thomas entrando a la habitación. Tucker dejó su guitarra a un lado y sujetó una taza de café.

Tweek y su mejor amigo comenzaron a hablar bajito entre sí. Mirando detenidamente entre el invitado y su instrumento. De pronto Tweek se le acerca y con unos muy adorables y enormes ojos le dice:

-Craig, podrías cantar la canción que, ngh, estabas tocando en la escuela, por favor-

-Eeh… ¿C-Cuál?- preguntó el de chullo azul algo nervioso.

-Era una que me era muy familiar, por favoooor- pidió el rubio juntando las manos. Craig suspiró. No podía resistirse a esa linda mirada.

Alcanzó su guitarra y la afinó un poco. Apenas empezó, ambos rubios se sentaron en el piso dispuestos a escuchar.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

=¿Qué esta ocurriendo, Gregory?= se escuchó por el aparato.

-Parece que va a cantar- contestó el británico subiéndole el volumen al monitor.

=¿Quién? ¿Tweekie?=

-No… Tucker-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_Aún ni siquiera te tengo_

_y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor_

_qué rápido se me ha clavado_

_qué dentro todo este dolor._

¡¿Acaso era Craig el que estaba cantando así? Su voz era melodiosa y bella si se le comparaba con su normal tono de hablar.

Todos los presentes en la casa Marsh podían oírlo ya que Fields dejó encendido el comunicador con tal cometido… hasta él estaba sorprendido.

_Es poco lo que te conozco_

_y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor_

_no tengo miedo de apostarte,_

_perderte sí me da pavor._

Christophe escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo, tenía una excelente recepción de sonido y casi podía sentir que estaba al lado de él.

Cuando Gregory volteó a verlo pudo jurar haber notado ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

_No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía_

_no me queda más que hacer,_

_que hacerte una poesía._

Tweek y Thomas estaban más que encantados con el canto. Además de no tener idea de los gustos musicales del azabache adoraban la versión que interpretaba.

_Porque te vi venir y no dudé_

_te vi llegar, y te abracé_

_y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras_

_y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad_

_te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras._

Lentamente los acordes se iban deteniendo, haciendo entender que la canción estaba llegando a su fin. Tarareó un poco antes de terminar.

_Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras._

No terminó la canción y aún así ambos rubios, ahora de pie, aplaudían frenéticamente. Tucker estaba todo sonrojado ya que nunca había cantado en público. Ni siquiera en clases de música. No tenía idea de que prácticamente toda la clase lo había escuchado.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Kyle, Stan y los demás chicos aún no salían de su estupefacción. Puede que como es buen amigo le cantó a la pareja aquella canción. Sip. Era lo más convincente.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

En el dormitorio de Tweek los ya tres amigos jugaban a la consola del dueño de casa. Divirtiéndose con las estupideces que hacían en el video juego de Little Planet.

Cuando llegó el turno de Craig para esperar (solo tenían dos controles) se acercó al escritorio y hojeó una carpeta que estaba allí, encontrándose con el dibujo que no le había quedado muy bien al cafeinómano, junto a este estaba la fotografía.

-Tweekers… ¿esto lo hiciste tú?- preguntó el azabache. Tweek giró su cabeza y completamente sonrojado pausó el juego y se acercó a él.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_-Casa del árbol-_

Chris no dejaba de mirar la pantalla ¡Quería algo de acción! O por lo menos que el chico de azul cantara otra vez.

En eso siente unos ladridos y se asoma por la pequeña ventana del lugar. Vio como Sparky, viejo perro de Stan, jugaba con unos cables que colgaban. Trató de lanzarle algo para que dejara de hacerlo pero solo consiguió que los jalara más fuerte. Gregory observó el espectáculo y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Stan para que por lo menos amarrara al animal. Cuando el pelinegro llegó Sparky siguió mordisqueando a tal punto de desconectar un cable y dejarlos sin visión de lo que ocurría. Marsh lo alejó del lugar y lo amarró cerca de la manguera.

_-¡Ack! Suéltalo! Es mío!- _fue lo que ambos escucharon con el monitor en negro. Por la pervertido mente de Ze Mole pasaron mil imágenes con esa frase.

_-Pero Tweekers, esta algo chueco. Si quieres lo arreglo- _se escuchó de nuevo a Craig.

_-Deja, m-mierda, que te ayude también. No, puta, creo que sea tan difícil-_

Aquellas oraciones de doble sentido bombardeaban la cabeza de el Topo. Gregory simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar… con un tic en el ojo.

_-No creo que la alfombra sea un buen lugar para hacerlo, mejor en el escritorio- _opinó Tucker. Dándole más razones al francés para mal pensar.

**-º-º-º-º-º- Mientras tanto en la casa Tweek -º-º-º-º-º-**

-C-Craig, no creo que debas…-

-Tranquilo, Tweekers. No es la primera vez que lo hago- decía Tucker borrando la mayoría de los trazos del dibujo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

_-Necesitas un, mierda, lápiz, Craig?- _preguntó Thomas ¡Christophe no podía arreglar los cables escuchando eso!

_-Ya te dije, Tweekers. Cálmate. Solo te ayudaré un poco y si quieres Thomas y tú hacen el resto… o tu solo si prefieres- _

-_Par Dieu_! Un _ménage à trois_!- no pudo evitar soltar el francés. En un mal movimiento el castaño quedo colgando por la ventana con la mitad del cuerpo afuera.

-Topo!- Gregory encendió la pequeña lámpara que había allí logrando contemplar a todo su esplendor el bien formado trasero de su sicario.

Cuando lo movió hacia atrás movió uno de sus cables y el video volvió. Al notar que solo estaban arreglando un dibujo ambos suspiraron aliviados.

=¿Chicos, ocurre algo?= preguntó Stan preocupado por los ruidos que escuchaba aún después de amarrar a Sparky.

-Si. Ocurrió algo ¡Tu puto perro había desconectado las cámaras! ¡Chris y por poco muere de desangramiento nasal!-

=¿Q-Qué?… cielos, ya que. Lo lamento, pero tranquilos ya no lo hará=

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Wow, Craig. Dibujas genial- halagó el cafeinómano. Con las habilidades de su amigo pudo haber escogido cualquier otro camino artístico.

Entre uno que otro tonteo el dibujo fue terminado y con los detalles y sombras que Thomas le había agregado no se podía diferenciar entre la foto y el dibujo.

El reloj indicaba las 2:30 AM. El tiempo había pasado volando.

Tweek se levantó y fue a buscar más café, advirtiendo de un ataque de gnomos. Dejando a solas a su "novio" con su "mejor amigo".

-Bueno… Craig, p-puta, eres amigo de Tweek, no?- preguntó Thomas tratando de romper el hielo, aunque debía admitir que era una pregunta estúpida ¡Era obvio que sí!

-Si… y tu… ¿hace cuanto conoces a Tweekers?-

-Mm… hace alredor de, verga, tres años…-

-Oh…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Christophe estaba que se moría del aburrimiento. La maldita obsesión del rubio europeo lo obligaba a mantenerlo allí sentado escuchando una típica conversación incómoda.

-¿Estás cansado _Ze Mole_?- preguntó el británico a lo que el francés le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-_Des excuses_? Ze Mole nunca se cansa- repuso -es la maldita misión que me aburre, ¿qué mierda tienes con ese muchacho?- cuestionó con el acento de su patria.

-Mm… no lo sé. Simplemente así es- respondió el contrario encogiéndose de hombros. El castaño suspiró y volvió a lo suyo.

-_No te le, mierda, acerques, vale?- _ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Algo se habían perdido durante su pequeña charla? A que venía esa frase de Thomas?

-_Esta bien, pero solo porque tu me lo dices- _oyeron decir a Craig.

**-º-º-º Mientras tanto en la casa Marsh º-º-º-**

-Caraaaajo, estoy aburrido- se quejó Kenny luciendo su pijama barato.

-Cielos, Stan. Si sabes que Gregory no nos va a dejar actuar, ¿por qué coño no podemos irnos?- reclamó Kyle.

-Porque podríamos divertirnos nosotros, no ven? Algo entre… amigos- respondió el pelinegro reproduciendo la quinta película de la noche.

-Para mí solo eres un conocido- destacó Clyde, sentado en el brazo del sofá -Yo vine aquí por Tweek-

-Okay, okay. Entonces… ¿Qué recomiendan para divertirnos?- ante la pregunta del dueño de casa todos quedaron pensativos. En total eran seis personas: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Kevin, Butters y Clyde.

-¿Si jugamos con tu consola?- propuso Stoley.

-No, no- se negó Donovan -Algo que podamos hacer todos al mismo tiempo-

-¿Una orgía?-

-Kenny! Por Moisés! Deja de pensar en sexo-

Butters temblaba ligeramente ante la ideo de que aceptaran hacer la dichosa orgía. Sus padres lo castigarían si se llegaran a enterar de que perdió su virginidad con cinco hombres sensuales a la vez. Reconsideraba la idea de estar allí, había aceptado la invitación puesto que no tenía nada más que hacer.

-No jodas, no quiero orgía en mi casa, ¿después quien se debe encargar de limpiar, eh?- apoyó Stan a su amigo. Se quedaron todos callados de nuevo y Kenny levantó el dedo en señal de una idea.

-Vete a la mierda, Ken- dijo Clyde.

-Espera, no es nada pervertido… solo travieso… jeje-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- cuestionó curioso el friki.

-Tres sílabas… BO-TE-LLA-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Bien, ya entendí Thomas. No debo tocar a ese loro- dijo Tucker a su amigo. Era otro malentendido.

Tweek entró a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. Observó el reloj en la pared y se alarmó por la hora.

-¡Gah! Solo faltan diez minutos y llegarán los gnomos para llevarse mi ropa interior! Cielos! De seguro los contrató el gobierno! Ack!- eran esos pequeños ataques de pánico que hacían que Craig lo considerara una completa ternura.

Chris, en cambio… lo consideró un genio digno de alabanza.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Qué d-dices Kenny? N-no puedo jugar a la botella- dijo Butters asustado de lo que sus padres podrían decir.

-Vaaamos. Es solo por esta noche para pasar el rato y divertirnos, si?-

-Mm… yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Clyde al verse sin ninguna otra distracción.

-Bien… ¿tu que dices Kyle?- preguntó Marsh.

-Nah, lo que sea. Siempre y cuando no salga de aquí!- Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Stoley y Stotch. El primero se encogió de hombros en señal de aprobación y Leopold, al ver que todos habían aceptado, no tuvo de otra que imitarlos.

-Si! A jugar!- exclamó alegre McCormick sacando una botella.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-De tu ano Kyle ¬¬ Yo empiezo!- dicho esto hizo girar la botella. Todos atentos a este objeto esperaban a que se detuvieran. Daba vueltas y vueltas y al fin se detuvo… apuntándolo a él mismo.

-Ooouu…- dijo haciendo un puchero el rubio pervertido. No besó a nadie y le llegó el turno a Stan.

El pelinegro sostuvo la botella y con algo de desconfianza la giró bruscamente, deteniéndose precisamente en su compañero de toda la vida… Kyle.

Los presentes se inclinaron hacia adelante, esperando el beso de ambos. Broflovski estaba ruborizado a más no poder, es decir ¡su mejor amigo debía besarlo! Bueno… y si lo hacía él no se negaría, por supuesto.

Alentado por las frases de Kenneth y los demás, Stan se acomodó frente al pelirrojo. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos, esperando con paciencia el ansiado beso.

Posó ambas manos en las mejillas del contrario y lentamente se fue acercando.

Rozó lentamente sus labios y lo besó despacio. Moviendo su boca para que su amigo lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Kyle llevó ambas manos al cuello del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que este bajaba las suyas a su cintura.

Kenny era el que observaba con mayor atención lo que podría ser lo más excitante de su vida. Los dos muchachos habían empezado una guerra de lenguas al interior de sus bocas y el jugador de fútbol iba ganando.

Nadie sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que ambos se separaron por falta de aire, quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva y no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

-Al…demonio… ¡ESO FUE LA MIERDA MÁS SEXY QUE VI EN MI PUTA VIDA!- exclamó Kenny levantándose, seguido por Kevin y Clyde mientras Butters se removía un poco en su lugar.

Stan hacía caso omiso a las palabras de los presentes y con una sonrisa de lado se incorporó junto con el pelirrojo y subieron las escaleras entre pequeñas risas.

Todos se quedaron observando mudos el lugar por donde habían desaparecido sus compañeros.

-Oh… ha-hamburguesas-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Bien, este fue un cap…. Emms… como se dice?_

_**Karasu:** Si no sabes tu como sabré yo? ¬¬_

_**Kuroi:** Okay, creo que Uds. Entienden, no? Cualquier cosa se explicará en el siguiente capítulo… creo que hubo mucho Style y poco Creek :/_

_**Karasu:** Por favor dejen reviews! Jazz-sama no ha comentado el regalo que le dí y creo que me odia ;-;_

_So… Reviews~?_


	8. Cap 8: El malvado plan de Cartman!

**_Kuroi:_**_Woooo! Después de tantas décadas! Al fin! El 8º capítulo de este multichapter :') Disculpen la demora es que he estado algo ocupada y además formatearon la compu así que tuve que empezar a escribir de nuevo u.u pero ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno! :D! Por lo que espero no demorarme mucho._

**_Karasu:_**_Okay, menos blablabla y más Creek! Aquí les va! Wosh!_

* * *

><p><strong>South Park © Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8: El malvado plan de Cartman!<strong>

Kenny, Butters, Kevin y Clyde amanecieron con grandes ojeras al día siguiente. La expresión de Butters era de trauma puro puesto que no solo escuchó los gritos y gemidos de Kyle provenientes del segundo piso, sino también tuvo que soportar los suspiros de Kenny, quien se estaba haciendo pajas a morir al lado suyo.

Recién el reloj había dado las 12 a.m. y el estómago les crujía a todos y por el diabólico juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" le tocó a Kevin ir a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para todos. No se esperaba que al entrar se encontraría a Gregory y a Christophe entrando por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó algo desorientado.

-Tenemos hambre, _chienne_- contestó el francés –Además no teníamos ya nada que hacer allí… se fueron-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿Dónde?-

-A seguir a los gnomos… vaya, quien diría que esas cosas existiesen- dijo Fields mientras se preparaba una taza de té y Chris asaltaba el refrigerador.

Cuando ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, fueron recibidos de la misma forma que el friki lo hizo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y robaron todos sus calzoncillos?- cuestionó Kenny asombrado tras oír el muy breve relato.

-Si, no le dejaron nada de nada-

-¿S-saben si volverán?- preguntó Stotch -Deben volver a c-comer, ¿no?-

-No lo sé- contestó esta vez Ze Mole con un sándwich en la boca –Además tampoco podríamos verlos porque al rubiecito le dio por desconectar la cámara-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque Thomas la vio- contestó el británico –Antes de perseguir a los gnomos no dejaba de mirar donde estaba ubicada-

-Carajo, ¿entonces nos descubrió?-

-No, no. De seguro creyó que era de seguridad o algo por el estilo, pero es para estar seguros- Eran los 12 y media y no tenían nada planeado para el día sábado. Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, el Topo preguntó por la ausencia del dueño de casa.

-¿Stan? Durmiendo arriba. Digamos que tuvo una noche muy animada- fue la respuesta que dio McCormick al británico.

**-º-º-º-º-º- Mientras tanto en la habitación de Stan -º-º-º-º-º-**

Broflovski despertaba de su sueño sin prisa, sintiendo un ligero dolor en sus rodillas y espalda baja.

Se incorporó en la cama y observó al pelinegro a su lado, durmiendo con total calma y su cabello despeinado. Sonrió ante aquella imagen y volvió a recostarse a su lado. Abrazándolo.

-Mm… ¿Kyle?- murmuró Stan al reconocer el aroma a almendras de su compañero.

-Hola, Stan- saludó el pelirrojo besándolo en la mejilla. El ojiazul sonrió y preguntó la hora mientras se tallaba un ojo aún con cansancio.

-Son… la una en punto-

-¡Cielos! Shelly ya debe de estar por llegar. Va a matarme- con aquel pensamiento se le escapó todo el sueño y se levantó de golpe, poniéndose los primeros pantalones que halló en el piso y saltando mientras se los arreglaba se dirigía a la puerta -¡Agh! Por poco y se me olvida algo- exclamó devolviéndose a la cama y besando con ternura a Kyle en los labios –Buenos días, Ky-

**-º-º-º-º-º- De vuelta en la sala -º-º-º-º-º-**

-Y es por eso que me hicieron una colostomía- terminaba de contar Clyde a sus oyentes. En eso oyen a alguien bajar por las escaleras (Stan obviamente)

-Chicos, Shelly de seguro ya viene- avisó apenas entró a la sala –Deben irse luego… ¿Qué hacen Greg y Chris aquí?-

-No voy a repetir la historia- dijo DeLorne retirándose de la sala, o para ser más exactos, de la casa. Nadie sabía donde iba pero cuando lo necesitaban aparecía de repente.

-Ehm… yo debo asistir a una pequeña conferencia así que también me voy…- dijo Gregory mirando su reloj de muñeca –Nos vemos el lunes, chicos- dicho esto salió por donde mismo que el Topo. Estaba mintiendo, es decir, ¿Por qué un chico sexy de 17 años iría a una aburrida conferencia? Era obvio que quería volver a su casa y tener su sueño embellecedor y reparar su imagen.

Stan volvió la vista a sus invitados esperando que reaccionaran de la misma manera.

-C-creo que ya debo i-irme- dijo Butters recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse. En cambio, Kenny se quedó allí, observando al pelinegro de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Stan incomodándose por la mirada.

-Jeje… tu… y Kyle… ¿Qué ocurrió allá arriba? ¬w¬

-E-e-eso no te incumbe, Kenny!- dijo completamente sonrojado. Kevin y Clyde se miraron entre sí con picardía, queriendo seguir el juego de McCormick.

-Si… con Kyle… tras ese beso no dejamos de escuchar gritos- recordó el castaño llevándose un dedo a la boca.

-Jaja, y al parecer si que se divirtieron…- habló esta vez el friki.

-¿Q-qué? Ya dejen de hablar esas cosas…- reclamó Stan inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y sintiendo como el pantalón le apretaba mucho cierta parte.

-¿Ah? ¿Si no querías que te molestáramos por qué demonios llevas puesto los jeans de Kyle?-

-¡¿Qué?- Ninguno de los tres chicos ser reía con disimulo, a decir verdad, se carcajeaban a más no poder. Marsh frunció el seño y con toda la cara roja se dirigió al lugar donde todos habían amontonado su ropa y se las lanzó a sus pies.

-Ya es tarde… deben irse, no quiero que Shelly me putee más de lo que ya lo hace…- dicho esto se marchó escaleras arriba y el rubio fue el único que se atrevió a seguir riendo a rienda suelta.

Tras unos segundos de risa descontrolada, McCormick se desnudó por completo sin importarle que Butters acabara de cambiarse y que Kevin y Clyde estuvieran sentados a la altura de su cintura.

Se puso tan solo sus jeans y la parka naranja que lo caracterizaba, los mandó a todos al carajo y se retiró de la morada como si nada.

Stoley nunca había visto nada similar en su vida…

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Cuál crees que sea la fase dos, Tweekers?-

-¡Ack! ¡Ni idea!-

Tweek, Craig y Thomas iban camino a la cafetería Starbucks, la cual era propiedad de los padres del primero. Habían pasado toda la noche afuera y estaban horriblemente cansados, además de que Tucker debía volver a la casa Tweak a por su guitarra. Thomas era quien mostraba más cansancio de los tres, y como no, si apenas llegó de la mudanza fue a buscar a su mujer amigo y para que agregar que tenían frío y hambre.

Llegaron al no tan pequeño lugar y ansiosos por tener algo de calor entraron de inmediato. Allí fueron bien recibidos por los señores Tweak quienes los sentaron en una mesa cerca del calefactor y les dieron chocolate caliente con unos pastelillos. Estaban más que contentos que su hijo al fin tuviera amigos con quienes salir a divertirse.

-¡Ack! Debo ir al baño…- avisó el cafeinómano levantándose y yendo al ya mencionado lugar. Dejando –otra vez- a Tucker y Thomas a solas.

-Craig…- llamó el chico Tourette –Quiero, mierda, preguntarte algo…-

-Mm… ¿de qué trata?-

-¿Qué tanto, verga, quieres a Tweek?- preguntó serio y bajo para que los dueños no lo escucharan.

-Pues… no sé como responder a eso…- contestó dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque debería inventar una palabra para definir lo que siento hacia él- aquella respuesta fue suficiente para el rubio ceniza. Sonrió y los temores de que su amigo fuera dañado se disiparon un poco. Craig parecía ser un sujeto confiable y la canción que cantó anoche pareció ser dedicadas especialmente al rubio paranoico.

Volvió a su pedazo de pastel al mismo tiempo que Tweek volvía del baño para sentarse a un lado de Thomas, quien estaba maquinando algo dentro de su cabecilla para juntar en definitiva al azabache y a su amigo pues, según lo escuchado por parte del rubio, todavía siquiera se habían besado.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Cartman estaba caminando por las calles más sucias y bajas de South Park. Necesitaba a alguien para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan y aunque fuera temprano sabía donde encontrar a la persona indicada.

-Hola, amorcito, ¿Qué tal?- saludó la mujer castaña.

-Hola, dulzura, justo te necesitaba…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Luego de que Stan echara a patadas de su casa a sus invitados volvió a su cuarto y se encontró con un pelirrojo en trusas buscando su ropa al otro lado de la habitación. Al verlo le entraron unas ganas de arremeter contra él y violarlo –otra vez- pero la idea de que Shelly llegara y lo puteara por el desorden en la casa ganó esta vez.

-¿Buscabas esto, Ky?- preguntó picaresco apuntando a la prenda inferior que vestía. Kyle infló las mejillas y frunció ligeramente el ceño, luego se inclinó para recoger los pantalones de Marsh y tras ponérselos le sacó la lengua de forma infantil –Vaya, eres tan tierno…- se acercó a Broflovski y le besó en los labios con dulzura pero cierta duda lo obligó a romper el beso.

-¿Pasa algo, Stanley?-

-Kyle…- empezó – ¿Aún… aún te gusta Tweek?- el judío desvió la mirada por un momento, buscando la respuesta indicada. Luego de unos segundos eternos se lanzó sobre el moreno, cayendo ambos en la cama.

-A la mierda Tweek. Yo te amo- contestó besándolo. Stan sonrió nuevamente y acarició sus cabellos.

-De acuerdo… vamos a ordenar un poco, Ky, o Shelly me hará mierda…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Clyde ya había vuelto a su casa y mientras hojeaba unas revistas (porno) su celular anunció una llamada.

Miró la pantalla. No reconocía el número. Silenció el aparato y lo lanzó a un lado de su cama. De seguro era alguna empresa ofreciéndole productos de baja calidad.

Volvió a lo suyo y comenzó a sobarse la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón. Era sábado y pues… eso hacía los sábados.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Thomas ya tenía cierta idea de como lograr que su mejor amigo y Craig se juntaran de una vez pero primero debía hablar con Tweek a solas. Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente que el azabache tuviera que ir al baño y ya. Cuando por fin llegó el momento.

-Tweek…- empezó -¿Te, mierda, gustaría tener una relación con, verga, Craig?- **(N/A: Verga de Craig LOL)**

El cafeinómano no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezó a toser. Thomas le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dio a sorber café.

-B-bueno… yo… s-si pero…- balbuceó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Pero…?-

-Los de la escuela… ngh, podrían hacerle algo malo ¡No quiero que eso suceda! ¡Ack!-

-Tranquilo, Tweek, puta, no creo que sean tan crueles o, mierda, si?-

-Si, ngh, si lo son…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¡Stan! ¡¿Dónde carajo estás, mojón?- era en definitiva la voz de Shelly resonando en toda la casa. El pelinegro se quedó estático en su lugar. Estaba (o más bien seguía) en su habitación. Se supone que debió haber ordenado pero se la pasó "jugando" con Kyle. Y, bueno, hay que admitir que es imposible caer en la tentación con alguien tan apetitoso al lado, ¿no? **(N/A: ¡Culpable!)**

Ambos muchachos se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz y Marsh prácticamente no tocó ningún escalón de las escaleras para recibir a su hermana.

-Hola, S-Shelly- saludó algo tímido. A pesar de ser el más fuerte jugador de fútbol americano seguía con el infantil temor a su hermana mayor. Y no era para menos ¿Quién no le teme a la campeona nacional de kick-boxing? Ahora ella estaba allí, dándole la espalda, contemplando el caos de la sala.

-Hola, Stan- respondió sin voltearse -¿Por qué la sala esta así?-

-Bueno, Shelly, v-verás… hice una pijamada con los chicos y… nos levantamos tarde y…-

-Cielos, Stanley- volteó –será mejor que ordenes o nuestros padres te castigarán-

El pelinegro simplemente no se lo podía creer. Frente a él estaba su hermana mayor mostrándole una bella sonrisa y su rostro irradiaba felicidad. Se nota que una noche de buena follada alegra a cualquiera.

-¡Claro! Ordenaré ahora- cuando este topo de oportunidades se presenta hay que aprovecharlas al máximo.

La chica se fue cantando al baño y Stan puso manos a la obra. Se acercó a una de las mantas en el piso y la levantó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había en ella la soltó al instante.

-¡Argh! ¡Que asco! ¡¿Quién se corrió aquí?-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tucker y Tweek iban camino a casa de este último. Thomas había vuelto a la suya para terminar de desempacar y descansar un poco.

Tweek no dejaba de hablar de conspiraciones y cosas por el estilo y Craig no dejaba de escucharlo. Era simplemente adorable y sentía que debía protegerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando por fin llegaron a la casa del cafeinómano Craig partió hecho un rayo escaleras arriba para conseguir su guitarra y el rubio a la cocina a preparar café.

Cuando Tucker volvió a la sala Tweek estaba esperándolo sentado en el sofá con dos tazas de café en mano, una de las cuales hizo entrega al azabache. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, la cual se esfumó al poco tiempo. Una duda rondaba por su cabeza desde el viernes después de la escuela y quería disiparla de una buena vez.

-Tweekers… quiero preguntarte algo…- empezó.

-Mm… claro, Craig, ngh, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es sobre… Gregory… me tiene algo desconcertado lo que ocurrió ayer en la escuela.- Tweek calló. Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría pero nunca se esperó que fuera tan… temprano.

-Gregory…- suspiró, como si estuviera recordando –Lo conocí hace un par de años, ngh… no creí que volvería…-

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?-

-Lo que, ngh, pasó…- titubeó –Fue… en matemáticas, creo…-

**-º-º-º-º-º- Flashback -º-º-º-º-º-**

El profesor entró al salón y todo el barullo juvenil desapareció al instante. Conocían el temperamento del tipo y no querían un examen.

-Bien, pendejos, vamos a iniciar las clases. Saquen sus cuadernos y anoten…-

-Buenos días, señor DaFaq.- saludó la directora Victoria irrumpiendo en el salón –Tenemos un nuevo alumno de intercambio. Estará aquí por un año así que sean amigables con él- dijo al alumnado al mismo tiempo que un muchacho de cabello dorados atravesaba la puerta.

Tweek Tweak estaba allí, sentado al frente. Sintió como la mirada del británico se clavaba en él y lo hacía ruborizar. Más fue su sonrojo cuando el profesor lo hizo sentarse al lado de él.

No quería girar a verlo, sabía que si lo hacía su rubor se haría más notorio y no quería que los demás lo molestaran. No se espera que el chico le pidiera su cuaderno para ver la materia a estudiar.

Le hizo entrega del objeto rápidamente y sin mirarlo. Fields parecía irradiar una energía atrayente como un imán.

-Gracias…- dijo Gregory devolviéndole el cuaderno. Tweek estiró su mano para recibirlo pero en un acto reflejo levantó la vista y vio la hermosa sonrisa que el rubio contrario le regalaba. La sangre no esperó para agolparse en sus mejillas.

-Pareces que no manejas muy bien el tema- dijo de pronto el muchacho, refiriéndose a los apuntes matemáticos –Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco…-

**-º-º-º-º-º- Fin Flashback -º-º-º-º-º-**

-Y bien, ngh… entonces un día fui para su casa a estudiar y… nos seguimos viendo… presión… después… nos besamos y él… comenzó a ponerse agresivo con cualquiera que se me acercara ¡Ack! T-terminé con él y luego… se fue…- terminó de contar el cafeinómano invadido por temblores nerviosos. Trató de darle un sorbo a su taza de café pero esta se hallaba vacía. Craig le dio la suya.

-Pero… ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?- preguntó luego de ver como se bebía en seco el delicioso líquido.

-¡Gah! N-no… fue solo algo pasajero…-

-Tweekers…-

-¿S-si?- sorpresivamente para el rubio, Tucker lo besó en la frente.

-Te quiero- fue lo que le dijo con una bella y única sonrisa. Tweek solo atinó a soltar una risita boba, sin saber que hacer en esa situación.

-Yo t-también te quiero…- le respondió, sonrojado hasta la médula. Sonrió y miró para otro lado.

Craig posó su vista sobre esos finos labios y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del menor.

-Tweek…-

-¿Ah?- Tucker se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su boca. No podía moverse, los nervios se lo impedían, tan solo le permitían cerrar lentamente los ojos.

-Te quiero…- susurró antes de juntar sus labios. Tweak se dejó llevar por el cariño que sentía en ese momento. Los labios de Craig eran tibios y dulces como un café de vainilla y se movían lentamente, guiándolo. Llenos de sentimiento y ternura.

Era un beso casto. Sin intenciones otra que de transmitir amor y cariño.

Terminado el beso se miraron a los ojos, la mirada de Tucker no podía expresar más alegría y el rostro de Tweek no podía estar más rojo. Este último agradecía que sus nervios no lo traicionaran. Recordó que cuando besó por primera vez a Gregory lo golpeó en el estómago.

El rubio desvió la mirada ante esta memoria y su semblante cambió de inmediato…

-¿Tweekers?-

-Craig… yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, creyendo que el haberlo besado fue un error.

-Es que, ngh… no quiero que…-

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que te dañen…- dijo el rubio mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Dañarme? ¿Quién? Claro… además de toda la escuela-

-Gregory… él ¡ack! Se de lo que es capaz de hacer…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Pip deteniendo su acción y quitándose la sábana de encima.

-Philip~ ¿Por qué te detuviste?- cuestionó con voz melosa el anticristo acariciándole la cabeza –Se sentía bien-

-Es Tweek…-

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas en Tweek mientras lo hacemos?-

-No, no, no, Damy. Es que… tuve… una especie de visión…- contestó mientras se incorporaba.

-Agh, te entiendo. Es molesto. Llegan de repente… una vez me llegó una en el baño después de comer un burrito, fue bastante molesto… ¿de qué trataba tu visión?-

-Uhm… no lo sé exactamente… era un destello color cobre, unos labios rojos y… Tweek lloraba…-

-Vaya… odio cuando tienen una interpretación más abierta que Vale Roth-

-¿No sabes que significa?-

-Nop… ahora… creo que me toca a mí, ¿no?- dicho esto se posicionó sobre su pareja y besó mejilla, luego su pecho, después su estómago y por último… ejem… ustedes sabrán que cosa.

-Aah… Damian…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Los días habían pasado tortuosamente lentos para Craig Tucker, quien por primera vez en su vida estaba más que contento con la llegada del día lunes.

Verán, luego de besar a Tweek, Craig recibió una llamada de su madre diciéndole que debía volver a casa para cuidar a Sara ¿Razón? Cena romántica sorpresa con final feliz en Denver por el aniversario.

Aunque debe admitir que de cierta forma agradecía que eso pasara o quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido a la noche en la residencia Tweak.

Tucker entró a la escuela ocultando su gran sonrisa detrás de su bufanda azul oscuro. Quería ver a su rubio y besarlo con toda la ternura del mundo pero recordó lo que le había dicho el día del primer beso.

**-º-º-º-º-º- Flashback -º-º-º-º-º-**

-Sé de lo que es capaz…-

-Tweekers- dijo el azabache apoyando su cabeza contra la del susodicho –Si ese seductor de cuarta se le ocurre hacerme o hacerte… que digo… hacernos algo malo no tienes porque preocuparte. Te protegeré a toda costa… no dejaré que el interfiera…-

-Craig… sé que lo que dices es verdad pero… ngh, recuerda que todos creen que Thomas es mi novio ¡Ack!-

-Uhm, cierto, lo había olvidado…-

-¿Qué tal si, ngh, él sigue como mi "novio" durante un tiempo? ¿Una semana o menos?-

-¿Para qué?-

-Gregory nunca tocaría un pelo de Thomas y quiero, ngh, ocupar ese tiempo para arreglar las cosas con él-

-Entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué dices que le tocará ni un pelo?-

-No estoy seguro, algo que les habrá ocurrido talvez…-

-Mm… esta bien… todo por ti, Tweekers…-

**-º-º-º-º-º- Fin Flashback -º-º-º-º-º-**

_Craig PoV_

Tocaron la campana. Carajo, no encontré a Tweek. Ya que, de seguro lo encuentro en el recreo… ahora me toca química, odio ese ramo… ¡Odio todos los ramos!... excepto música, claro… vaya, si por lo menos compartiera todas las clases con mi Tweekers no sería tan molesto escuchar a los profesores… que estoy diciendo, nunca les presto atención y mucho menos lo haría si Tweek esta en el mismo salón.

Mm… ¿ese es Thomas? Wow, ingresó rápido a la escuela. Al parecer compartimos esta clase.

-¡Hey, Thomas!- saludé.

-Hola, mierda, Craig-

-Al parecer compartimos química, eh? ¿Qué tal te va en el ramo?-

-Yo diría que, puta, bien…-

-Bien, debemos entrar o el profesor se encabrona. Si te sientes incómodo puedes sentarte conmigo- Entramos. Ahora el profe va a presentarlo frente a todos… pobrecillo, parece estar más nervioso que Tweekers… ¿su apellido es Saints? No sé porque pero me suena…

-Alumnos, saquen sus cuadernos y presten mucha atención. Hoy repasaremos las moléculas de carbono- Argh, cielos, moléculas. Cuando salga de la escuela me iré a vivir debajo de un puente y sobreviviré con el dinero que me den por tocar guitarra en la calle y seré feliz. No. Espera. Tweek. Con Tweekers sería feliz. Ya sé, me llevaré a Tweekers a vivir conmigo debajo de mi puente. Eso sería vida.

**-º-º-º-º-º- A lot minutes later -º-º-º-º-º-**

¡¿Qué mierda es una molécula de etilpentametilheptano? Carajo, no tengo ni idea. Ya que, me iré con Thomas, de seguro él sabe donde esta Tweek.

_Fin Craig PoV_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Damian, te dije que te detuvieras…- reclamaba un chico rubio apoyado en los lavados de algún baño de la enorme escuela.

-Tranquilo, Pip. Está cerrado… nadie nos molestará…- decía el anticristo lamiendo el cuello del inglés.

-Lo sé, Dami-pu, pero sabes que no me gusta en la escuela- contestó haciendo pucheritos y separando un poco a su pareja de sí.

-Vamos, mi querido Philip, no decías eso antes…- fue la defensa de Damian, quien se acercó nuevamente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿En serio? ¿Se puede saber qué decía antes?- preguntó soplándole en la oreja.

-Mm… déjame recordar… decías algo como _Aah… Damian… sigue… aah…!- _

-¡Damy!- exclamó sonrojado entre pequeñas risas para luego darle un tierno beso. De pronto, nuevamente un destello cobre llega a la mente del rubio quien se separó de golpe de su novio para ordenarle que abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?-

-Hay que evitar que ocurra algo muy, muy malo. No sé que es pero… argh, abre la puerta, Damian…-

-Está bien- suspiró el moreno –Pero no te enojes…- con un puchero y chasqueando los dedos el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió y Pip salió hecho un rayo de allí seguido de Damian. Si algo malo ocurría él debía estar para protegerlo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Al otro lado de la escuela, en la entrada para ser más específicos, se veía caminar a una vibrante muchacha con el ceño fruncido que lograba que los chicos desviaran la mirada y la siguieran. Y claro, una sexy mujer enojada da para interés. Ella caminaba como si no le importara las miradas lascivas, después de todo estaba acostumbrada.

No muy lejos de ella estaban Stan y Kyle besándose a morir junto con Kenny, Butters, Kevin y Clyde. Estos cuatro últimos hablando sobre lo que hicieron el fin de semana: nada. En eso, Cartman se les acerca y los saluda con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tramas, gordo?- cuestionó Broflovski sin dejar de abrazar al pelinegro. Tenía años de experiencia con el gordo y ser compinches desde pequeños le había enseñado que esa sonrisa no presagiaba algo bueno.

-Nada, Kahl… ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Eric fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Mm… te conozco, culo gordo, pronto descubriré que estas planeando-

-Más te vale quedarte callado, colorado marica, eres un simple judío que se cree mejor que yo…- y seguía y seguía insultándolo. Marsh lo hubiera golpeado pero Kyle lo detuvo y con una sonrisita traviesa miró al gordo de su "amigo".

-Hey, Cartman- llamó.

-¡¿Qué?-

_-__Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,__que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...__y qué sé yo-_

-N-no… desgraciado… no harás que… ña… ña…- se quejaba Eric tratando de calmar sus impulsos de cantar. Esa era su gran debilidad ¡No podía hacer nada si no termina de cantar Corazón Partio!

_-Pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda__entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación…-_

-¡_Nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo,__ni el dolor_! ¡Ñañañañaña!- Kyle sonrió, logró su objetivo, así Cartman no lo molestaría en lo que durara la canción. McCormick y compañía no dejaban de reír a carcajadas, excepto Butters quien se tapaba la boca y soltaba pequeñas risitas pueriles. Adorable.

-Jajaja, Kyle, no recordaba eso- alabó Stan abrazándolo por la cintura –Ahora, jeje, que me dices si vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca para el examen de biología ¬w¬

-Claro, Stanley. Nos vemos, chicos.- dicho esto, Broflovski y Marsh se tomaron de las manos para partir a la ya mencionada biblioteca. Era muy obvio a lo que iban… Correcto… iban a estudiar como lo dijo el pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos, Kyle. Y no te vayas a ir cagando solo, ¿eh?- gritó Kenny a lo que el aludido le levantó el dedo medio sin voltear a verlo.

Mientras Cartman seguía cantando y los chicos carcajeándose, una molesta mujer caminó frente a ellos y llamó su atención.

-Ha-hamburguesas, conozco a e-esa chica- dijo Stotch frotándose unos contra otros los nudillos.

-Si… yo también…- apoyó McCormick –Aunque no recuerdo donde exactamente-

-No se ustedes pero parece enfadada, yo veré que hará- habló Kevin yendo tras la chica. Eric sonrió maquiavélicamente y, terminando de cantar, animó a los chicos a hacer lo mismo que el friki. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

A unos pocos metros de allí se hallaban Tweek, Thomas y Craig charlando alegres sobre lo que les ocurrió en la semana. Los tres reían sutilmente y a Tucker se le notaba un hermoso destello en los ojos cada vez que su mirada se posaba sobre el rubio cafeinómano.

De repente y sin previo aviso, alguien volteó con brusquedad al azabache y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. De no haber sido por Thomas, Craig de seguro ahora estaría en el suelo. Este último rápidamente se incorporó y miró a su agresor. Una muchacha de busto prominente y caderas pronunciadas lo observaba con total desprecio.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?- le preguntó Tucker sin importarle en absoluto que fuera una chica.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa?- exclamó furiosa la chica – ¡Deberías saber que me pasa, Craig! ¡Eres un terco! ¡Un idiota!- un montón de gente iba rodeando la escena que se armaba y Pip trataba de hacerlos a un lado a empujones pero era demasiado débil, por lo que Damian prendió fuego a uno de sus dedos y empezó a quemar traseros para abrirle paso a su dulce inglés.

-Oh, Dios… llegamos tarde…- dijo al ver a Craig con la mejilla enrojecida y la chica furiosa frente a él.

-No sé quien eres pero no creo que tu problema sea conmigo- habló el azabache tratando de controlarse ¿Quién se creía esa perra para venir a golpearlo y hablarle así frente a su Tweekers?

-¡Ja! Ahora no sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? No eres más que basura, Craig Tucker. Hace un mes ¡Un mes! Que me convenciste para eso y, ¿sabes que?, ya debes aceptarlo de una vez-

-¿Aceptar? ¿De qué cosa me estás hablando?-

-¡Estoy embarazada, Craig! ¡Ya toma de una vez la maldita conciencia y admite que es tuyo!- sin decir nada más, la mujer le dio la espalda y se retiró del establecimiento.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Tucker no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Él nunca se había acostado con ella, es más, seguía siendo virgen y ni le atraían las mujeres.

La imagen de Tweek pasó por su cabeza y velozmente volteó a verlo. El rubio seguía allí, tenía los ojos brillosos, como si de un momento a otro fueran a caer lágrimas. Luego miró a Thomas, estaba rodeando los hombros de su amigo con un brazo y miraba al azabache con el ceño fruncido.

Craig trató de articular alguna palabra pero todo intento fue en vano. Saints le susurró algo al oído a Tweek y ambos se retiraron de la escena. Tucker se quedó allí, sin moverse, solo miraba a donde su rubio se había ido.

La multitud se iba disolviendo de a poco y Philip se lamentaba el no haber llegado a tiempo. Él y Damian eran los únicos que sabían que aquello fue solo teatro y para que toda obra funcione debe haber un director. Y ellos lo hallarán…

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Ese era tu plan, Eric?- cuestionaba Clyde a la salida de la escuela.

-Sipi. Ustedes querían que él se alejara de Tweek, yo lo logré- respondió con total orgullo.

-Mm… si… buena idea para separarlo de Tweekie…- admitió Stoley –Pero… él ya tiene un novio, ¿saben?-

-Si, gordo, creo que no sabías de eso, jeje- se burló Kenny.

-Pff, no me importa, me basta con haberlo dejado en ridículo.-

-Si, como digas… hey… tengo una idea para alejar a Thomas de Tweek ahora…- dijo rascándose McCormick.

-¿Por qué no simplemente los dejamos tranquilos?- preguntó Kevin a quien no le gustaba la mirada del rubio en ese momento.

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Gregory? Es una farsa para distraernos. Pero eso no les funcionará por mucho tiempo…- mientras hablaba sus ojos se desviaban hacia cierto chico a su lado –Todos se rinden ante la tentación, ¿no es así?... Butters…-

-Oh, hamburguesas…-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kuroi:<em>**_FUCKA! Me quedó largo xD! Ya que... por cierto, al final del 4º cap. de "Dreams" dejé escrito que parte de mi tiempo lo ocupaba el taller de teatro, ya no soy la lesbiana detective ahora solo soy un ángel :3_

_Espero no tardarme tanto con el sgte. capítulo..._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo! *3*_

**_Karasu:_**_Oh! Pero que es esto... ahora es más sencillo dejar Review! Que tal si prueban este nuevo sistema? e.e_

_Kisses~!_

_Alice&Alex_


	9. Cap 9: Escándalo

**Kuroi:** ¡Perdón! Sé que demoré demasiado pero al fin está :') Por favor, no me maten aunque sé que lo merezco u.u

* * *

><p><strong>South Park (C) Parker&amp;Stone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9: Escándalo<strong>

_Craig PoV_

Carajo… Tweek ya no me habla, todo por culpa de esa chica que dijo que yo la embaracé ¡No me gustan las mujeres, joder! No fue así de pequeño mucho menos lo será ahora ¿Por qué esa zorra llega de repente y arruina lo que había logrado con Tweekers?

Trato de hablar con él, arreglar las cosas, decirle que absolutamente nada dicho por la tipeja esa era cierto pero Thomas me lo impide… lo comprendo… él lo protege.

No creo poder aguantar así otra semana. Quiero hablarle, verle, besarle, abrazarle… pero no puedo… No contesta ninguna de mis llamadas ni responde mis mensajes y cuando fui a su casa su mamá me dijo que no estaba ¡Yo sé que si estaba! Vi su silueta asomarse por la ventana de su habitación.

…

Tweekers… no permitas que unas mentiras nos separen… no me odies, Tweek… por favor… no lo hagas…

_Fin Craig PoV_

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

La secundaria parecía estar repleta de zombies con mochila. Craig faltaba y Tweek brillaba por su ausencia.

Cada vez que alguien preguntaba acerca del rubio Thomas les respondía que simplemente estaba enfermo. Solo él, Pip y Damian sabían la verdad de su prolongada falta a clases.

En la hora del almuerzo la cafetería tan solo se llenaba de los cuchicheos femeninos y algunos suspiros pesados de los hombres. Extrañaban ver a Tweek temblando y gritar incoherencias cuando se acercaban a saludarle. Y por sorprendentemente que parezca también extrañaban a Craig, sin él no tenían con quien pelear e irse orgullosos si sobrevivían.

-Mierda, todo esto es un asco- decía Ze Mole escupiendo su almuerzo. Hace poco había ingresado a la escuela y nadie sabía el como sus calificaciones eran en si buenas si había abandonado la escuela en 4º grado. Más sorprendente aún, ingresó como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Me sigo preguntando como todo el mundo el por qué ingresaste, Christophe- dijo Gregory, quien estaba sentado frente a él. El británico era el único dispuesto a juntarse y hablar con él. DeLorne tenía un temperamento explosivo y cualquier cosa mal hecha lo podría hacer estallar. Era mejor asegurarse.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _chienne_- le respondió mirando hacia todos lados antes de volver a ingerir una cucharada de la "comida" en su charola. Gregory, al ver el gesto de completa repugnancia por parte del francés y la cosa marrón moverse, acercó a sí mismo la lonchera que tenía desde el inicio del almuerzo y la abrió, impidiéndole a su compañero ver su contenido.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Chris removido por la curiosidad y el buen olor que emanaba del objeto. El rubio contestó sonriente:

-Tu almuerzo- Ze Mole soltó su tenedor de la pura impresión. Frente a él tenía la comida más deliciosa que jamás había probado en su vida.

-¿M-mi… almuerzo?-

-Exacto. Esa cosa tarde o temprano te dañará el estómago así que es mejor que comas de esto-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué vas a almorzar?-

-Nada, no tengo hambre-

-Pero…-

-Prefiero pasar hambriento un día a verte a ti yendo al baño toda la semana-

-Dijiste que no tenías hambre-

-No la tengo-

-Entonces por… argh, olvídalo-

-Espero que te guste, mi francés, lo hice yo mismo-

-¡Esta delicioso! Espera… ¿Por qué dijiste _mi francés?_- cuestionó el castaño en posición defensiva. Fields tan solo soltó una pequeña risa y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera comiendo, a lo que Christophe obedeció.

Al otro lado de la cafetería se hallaba el team Stan sentado en una mesa. Kenny hablaba de su plan de usar a Butters para seducir a Thomas y alejarlo del camino de Tweek pero Eric se oponía y contradecía cada punto que McCormick daba. En eso llega Clyde con su charola en mano y sin permiso de nadie se sentó bruscamente.

-¿Estás bien Clyde?- preguntó Kyle al ver su ánimo. Estaba decaído, cansado y al parecer frustrado.

-Si, si, lo estoy, solo que extraño a Tweek- contestó moviendo lo que la nueva cocinera le lanzó en su bandeja.

-Si, yo también…- dijo Kenneth haciendo un puchero –Y sigo insistiendo en que Butters es una buena carnada para llamar la atención de Thomas-

-Y yo sigo insistiendo que es mala idea-

-¿Por qué te opones Cartman? Un momento… acaso… Eric, ¿te gusta Butters?- cuestionó Stan.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¿Por qué dices eso? Es tan estúpido- se defendió el chico corpulento.

-Mm… entonces… ¿puedes darme una buena razón del por qué te opones?-

-Yo… eeh… porque no funcionará. Butters no es una buena presa para atraer a ese chico- muy dentro de sí temía que funcionaría. Sabía que tarde o temprano el pueril rubio llamaría la atención de Saints y ¡PUM! Repartiendo invitaciones para la boda en Las Vegas.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Él tiene buen trasero y además es muy violable… tan violable… carajo, me empalmé…-

-¡Kenny! ¡Por Dios! ¿Tienes que ser tan pervertido para todo?-

-Lo siento, Kyle, es mi naturaleza. Bueno, como sea, allí viene ¡No puede sentarse aquí!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mira, Kyle, si no puede sentarse aquí entonces irá donde Thomas-

-Hay muchas cosas que no has considerado, Kenny-

-Cállate, Marsh. Cielos, hay viene ¡Kevin!- justo a un lado del rubio pervertido pasaba el inocente friki escuchando música en su iPod, McCormick lo sujetó por una manga y lo sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué carajo…?- fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar el pobre pelinegro antes de que Kenneth lo silenciara.

-Ho-hola, chicos ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?- todos los chicos de la mesa miraron de inmediato a Clyde. Kevin, pidiéndole que le explicara la situación, Kenny, pidiéndole que inventara una de sus famosas excusas espontáneas, Cartman, tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada para que no obedeciera a la de McCormick y… Stan y Kyle no se molestaban en mirarlo puesto que comenzaron a besarse.

-Lo siento, Leopold, pero como verás ya estamos llenos. Podrías sentarte con Thomas. Supe que están en un proyecto de física. Así aprovechan el tiempo para conversar un poco del asunto y adelantarse en el trabajo, ¿no?-

-¡Oh! ¡C-cierto! Entonces iré a sentarme con él. Nos vemos luego, muchachos- dicho esto el pequeño Stotch se dirigió donde el rubio ceniza, quien estaba sentado en una mesa completamente apartada de los demás sin ningún tipo de compañía.

-Wow, Clyde, ¿Cómo sabías que tenían un trabajo de física?- cuestionó Broflovski.

-¿Suerte?- respondió el castaño dándole un mordisco a su alimento preferido.

-¡Ja! Miren sus ojos- decía Kenny -Se nota a leguas que se gustan. No tardará mucho para que Thomas deje a Tweek y se vaya con Butters-

-Okay, no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando- reclamó Stoley, apartándose del chico del anorak naranja y quitándose los audífonos -¿Quieres que Thomas se separe de Tweek?-

-Por supuesto :3 -

-Eso ya es cruel, Kenny. Entendía los otros planes desesperados pero esto ya es demasiado. Son una pareja hace no sé cuanto tiempo ¿y tú quieres separarlos usando a Butters para que Tweek esté contigo por despecho?-

-¿Despecho? No había pensado en eso. Quería sacar a Saints del camino para continuar con los "desesperados" planes pero tu idea parece mejor. Gracias, friki- respondió el pervertido levantando el pulgar.

-Kevin tiene razón- apoyó Kyle –No pueden entrometerse entre ellos, sería pasarse de la raya-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo esta vez Stan, seguido de Cartman y Clyde, este último debido a que su subconsciente ya no lo dejaba tranquilo. Kenny, al verse rodeado de miradas acusadoras, suspiró y se levantó de su asiento.

-Como quieran. Iré a buscar a Butters y… ¿Dónde están?-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-Damian, deberíamos ir a hablar con Tweek- dijo Pip a su novio mientras comía un emparedado preparado por él mismo.

-Si, pienso lo mismo. Sé que todo lo dicho por esa tipeja era falso y… vamos, a mi tampoco me gusta ver así a ese rubio-

-¿Entonces me ayudarás?-

-¡Claro! Él también es mi amigo. Vayamos de inmediato a su casa. Así podemos evitar a sus padres, de seguro están trabajando ahora-

-¿Y para que quieres evitar a sus padres?-

-Mira, cariño, si vamos cuando estén sus padres van a inventar una excusa para que no veamos a su hijo porque no quiere recibir a nadie-

-Oooh…. Está bien. Pero vayamos rápido antes de que acabe el almuerzo- el anticristo no esperó siquiera a que su amado terminara de digerir su almuerzo y lo sujeto de la cintura para luego desaparecer en una columna de fuego.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek yacía sentado en la silla de su escritorio revisando los mensajes en su computadora. A esas horas de la tarde no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sus padres trabajaban y sus pocos amigos estaban en la escuela.

El rubio había logrado engañar a sus padres con que tenía dolor de estómago y estos, como eran despreocupados e ingenuos, se lo tragaron entero.

Mientras movía de un lado a otro de la pantalla el puntero del mouse recibió un nuevo mensaje… de Craig.

_[Tweekers, te necesito. Te extraño. Por favor, no me odies…]_

No era el único mensaje que recibía por parte del azabache. Seguido de este venían otros más que llenaban su bandeja de entrada.

_[No la conozco]  
>[Tú eres la única persona en mi vida]<br>[Te necesito…]  
>[Te amo, Tweekers]<br>[Te lo suplico, por favor, respóndeme…]_

Eran tan solo unos ejemplos para no mencionar la gran cantidad que había recibido. Suspiró y se levantó dispuesto a recostarse una vez más en su cama pero una enorme columna de fuego lo hizo gritar, saltar hacia atrás, chocar con la cama, rodar por encima de la cama, caer del otro lado, sujetarse el pecho y asomarse con temor para saber que carajos era.

Cuando descubrió que solo eran Pip y Damian, suspiró aliviado y se incorporó, regañando a ambos por su falta de consideración.

-Lo siento, Tweek, pero tenemos que hablar contigo- se disculpó el inglés, luego golpeó a su novio en el brazo para que le imitara.

-¡Ack! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Le pasó algo a alguien? ¡Jesucristo! ¡No me digan que hubo un asesinato!- exclamó Tweak sujetándose los cabellos.

-No, Tweek, es… es sobre Craig…-

-Oh…- dijo calmándose -¿Y?- el rubio se notaba distante.

-Vamos, los tres sabemos que aquello que ocurrió la semana pasada fue toda una farsa- dijo Damian.

-¿Si? Yo no sé. Hace poco que conozco a Craig y quien sabe que habrá hecho antes-

-Tweek, sé que es más difícil para ti creerlo pero él no ha hecho nada malo. Craig te ama y tu a él. Deben aclarar las cosas- rogó Philip quien, mientras hablaba, se encaminaba hacia la ventana para remover la manta que impedía la entrada de luz solar.

El cafeinómano cerró los ojos un momento y permaneció en silencio por un rato.

-No quiero hablar con él. Además Thomas tampoco me lo permitiría. Ni siquiera sé como está Craig… quien sabe si es mentira…-

-¿Quieres saber como está? ¡Pues veámoslo!- habló el anticristo con decisión a lo que Tweek saltó de inmediato.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Ack! ¡Es demasiada presión!-

-Tranquilo, chico, no me refiero a ir a su casa o que sé yo- dicho esto, Damian chasqueó los dedos y a un lado de él se abrió un portal por el cual se podía apreciar a Tucker, sentado en el suelo apoyándose de la muralla. Abrazaba sus piernas y ocultaba la cabeza entre las rodillas mientras el celular que tenía en la mano derecha reproducía "Forgiven" de Within Temptation. Cuando el azabache levantó la vista para responder al llamado de uno de sus padres se pudieron ver sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Tweek pudo sentir como algo en su interior se removía y apartó la vista. Damian chasqueó los dedos por segunda vez y el portal desapareció.

-Si quieres podemos hallar al que hizo esto- dijo el anticristo abrazando al café-adicto por los hombros –No me costará nada hacerlo-

-P-pero…-

-Está decidido, compañero. Al terminar la jornada escolar, Damian y yo veremos a esa mujer para que nos diga absolutamente toda la verdad- sin agregar nada más, Thorn se acercó a Pip y una vez más la columna de fuego sobresaltó a Tweak.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Cartman caminaba sin rumbo por los patios de la escuela maldiciendo por lo bajo. Thomas y Butters desaparecieron y podían estar haciendo cualquier cosa.

El castaño decidió ir a la zona de descarga, detrás de la escuela, para fumarse un cigarro y relajarse un poco. Su caminata se vio detenida al escuchar la vocecita de su angelical Leopold.

Con sigilo y rapidez, Eric se apegó a la pared y se asomó un poco para poder observar el que estaba pasando. Vio como Saints sujetaba lo que parecía ser una bolsa de basura con hilos en cada punta.

-M-mierda- se le oyó decir –Creo que no funcionará-

-No tenemos suficiente altura aquí- dijo Butters –De seguro si cambiamos la bolsa de basura por un material más ligero funcionará, aún más si lo lanzamos de un segundo piso-

-Si, verga, tienes razón…-

-Esto… Thomas… tú y Tweek… ¿hace cuánto que son novios?-

-Emm… cielos, p-puta, lo siento… diría que más de un año…-

-Ooh…-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Curiosidad… solo eso…-

-Okay…- Cartman, aún estando lejos, podía sentir la tensión que había entre esos dos -¿Y tú? ¿Estás con, mierda, alguien?-

-¿Yo? Eeh… no…- el rubio menor había empezado a patear con suavidad las piedrecillas que tenía cerca. Thomas lo observaba –Pero… me gusta alguien… aunque lo conozco de hace poco…- el castaño prestó más oído a la situación. A su querido ángel le gustaba una persona y no era él. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle.

-¿En serio? M-mierda. ¿A quien?-

-A… hamburguesas… no puedo…-

-Verga… ¿por qué?-

**-º-º-º-º-º-** Flashback **-º-º-º-º-º-**

_Butters trotaba apresurado hacia su clase. Era la primera vez que iba a llegar tarde y todo por culpa de que dejó su celular en silencio._

_Cuando el pueril rubio dobló en un pasillo chocó de pleno con otro muchacho. Leopold, por ser el más pequeño, fue quien terminó en el piso, golpeándose el trasero._

_-¡Lo siento! Mierda, déjame ayudarte- el chico de camisa cuadrille estiró su mano inmediatamente y ayudó al contrario a levantarse –Lo lamento- volvió a disculparse recogiendo el libro de física que yacía en el suelo._

_-Tranquilo, yo soy e…-_

_-Soy Thomas, m-mierda, perdón, ¿y tú eres…?-_

_-Yo soy el descuidado ¡Quiero decir! Butters… bueno, me llamo Leopold pero me dicen… Butters…- Stotch se apretó los labios y se dijo mentalmente "Idiota", el chico frente a él era guapo y alto y además gentil._

_-Disculpa, p-puta, debo estar atrasándote…-_

_-Descuida, de todas formas ya estoy atrasado… jeje…- Thomas sonrió –Ha-hamburguesas… debo irme…- dijo el pequeño saliendo de su estupefacción. La sonrisa de Thomas era perfecta y hermosa. No esperó a que el contrario hablara y reinició su trote al salón._

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado, temiendo que el profesor le lanzara una reprimenda pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba y todos los alumnos charlaban entre sí. Suspiró aliviado y entró para dirigirse a su puesto pero se vio detenido cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente._

_-Olvidaste, c-culo, tu libro- Saints le alargaba el texto escolar con una tímida sonrisa. Butters se sonrojó de golpe y esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás de la clase._

_-¿T-tu también tienes física?- preguntó tartamudeando._

_-Si, es mi, z-zorra, materia favorita- Leopold soltó una risilla boba y divagando un poco fue a sentarse. El profesor entró y sin saludar les avisó que harían un trabajo un parejas._

**-º-º-º-º-º-** Fin Flashback **-º-º-º-º-º-**

Al recordar esto, Butters no logró disimular la mirada de tristeza que se perdía en un punto de la nieve. Thomas era el _novio _de su amigo.

Saints, al notar la expresión de su compañero, cambió su semblante a serio, se acercó al muchacho y con ambas manos sujetó su rostro para que levantara la vista y le viera a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- susurró. Leopold se apretó los labios sin dejar de mirar a esos orbes avellana que lo hipnotizaban.

-Yo… no…- Stotch se removió un poco pero Thomas no lo soltaba, por el contrario, se acercaba.

Cartman, al dejar de oírlos, decidió asomarse un poco para verificar que no se habían ido. Al verlos de la forma en la que estaban, rozándose las narices, no pudo evitar jadear de la sorpresa y golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Saints escuchó el ruido y soltó al instante a Butters para luego retroceder un poco. Miró al lugar de donde provino el sonido pero no había nada. Eric se fue corriendo.

Cuando el rubio ceniza volvió la vista al rubio menor, este se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños. Su mirada volvía a desaparecer en un punto desconocido y contenía pequeñas lágrimas.

-Butters…-

-D-debo irme… lo lamento…- Thomas estiró su brazo para sujetar al pequeño pero este lo rechazó y se marchó sin más a toda prisa.

-M-mierda…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿Puedes recordarme que es lo que hacemos aquí, Damian?- cuestionó Pip llevándose ambas manos a la cintura en un gesto afeminado.

-Tranquilo, dulzura. Aquí es donde trabaja la tipeja esa- contestó el anticristo con toda la calma del mundo. El rubio se cruzó de brazos y caminó junto a su novio a los interiores del local. De inmediato, una chica de negros cabellos los recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Son dos? Por aquí, por favor- les dijo guiándolos a una de las mesas y entregándoles un menú a cada uno.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Dónde está esa chica?-

-No te pongas celoso, amor. Debemos actuar con cautela-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Lexus…-

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿está Lexus?- preguntó el rubio a una camarera que pasaba. La chica le dijo que esperara puesto que ella vendría de inmediato. Cuando la muchacha se fue, Philip miró a su novio con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisita burlona de "Gané".

-¡Hola, muchachos! ¿Qué van a pedir?- la voz aguda de la chica resonó en sus oídos. Allí estaba la tipeja de cabello cobrizo, sacando pecho como una gallina y con una mano en la cintura. Definitivamente era ella quien armó el escándalo.

-Hola, Lexus- saludó Pip -¿Qué tal te fue el otro día en la escuela?-

-¿Escuela?-

-Si, es un edificio graaande- habló esta vez Damian –El mismo lugar donde dijiste estar embarazada y arruinaste una floreciente relación entre nuestros amigos-

-Bien, vayan al grano ¿Qué quieren?- Lexus dejó de lado el tonito empalagoso y lo cambió por uno completamente serio.

-Queremos que vayas y le expliques a uno de ellos la verdad-

-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-

-¿No crees que sería mejor hablar en privado?- preguntó el inglés. La tipa hizo un ademán de no estar interesada.

-Oh, ya veo. Y supongo que tus compañeras ya saben que estas embarazada- el anticristo enfatizó la última palabra en el preciso momento en que una de las camareras pasaba por un lado suyo. La chica miró a Lexus sorprendida mientras seguía avanzando.

-Argh, esta bien. Vamos al estacionamiento- dicho estos, los tres partieron al lugar indicado.

Una vez allí, Damian puso en marcha su propio plan…

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¡Dime que es una jodida broma!- exclamó Kenny mientras salía del establecimiento junto a Cartman.

-Te digo que es la puta verdad ¡Los vi!- Eric le contaba lo que había sucedido en la parte trasera de la escuela pero no era exactamente la puta verdad como él decía. Estaba exagerando.

-No puedo creerlo, Dios mio- dijo esta vez Clyde. Estos dos eran los únicos que le prestaban atención al gordo. Stan y Kyle ya se habían ido a casa y Kevin estaba en algún lado.

-¡Créanme! ¡Yo los vi! Thomas lo estaba besando y se notaba que lo obligaba- sin dejar de discutir, comenzaron a caminar prácticamente sin rumbo.

-Bebe, ¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó Annie a la rubia.

-Si, perfectamente- contestó la chica sorprendida –Dios, es imposible que Thomas haya engañado a Tweek-

-¡Lo sé! Pero… ¿con quién le pudo haber puesto los cuernos?-

-No lo sé. Tan solo escuché que lo obligaba-

-Santo Cielo…-

**-º-º-º-º-º- Casa de Tweek -º-º-º-º-º-**

El rubio paranoico se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba de pie y observaba con infinito desprecio a la chica enfrente de él. Esta última se dedicaba a mirar al piso, avergonzada. El café-adicto exigió una explicación.

-Lo siento…- comenzó Lexus –La paga era buena… no sabía que ocurriría después… tan solo me dijeron que armara un escándalo y ya… solo eso… en serio que lo lamento…-

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó semi-enfadado Tweek a Damian, quien asintió. El chico bajó los brazos y suspiró –Me gustaría ver a Craig…-

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tucker estaba una vez más frente a su computadora esperando a que Tweek le respondiera uno de sus mensajes. Gracias al nuevo sistemita de Facebook sabía que el rubio ya los había leído.

En eso, escucha que alguien toca el timbre de su casa. No le da importancia. Alguien de su familia debería abrir.

Gruñó un poco ante la insistencia del sujeto y bajó sin ánimos las escaleras. Sus padres y su hermana salieron otra vez y no le avisaron… o no los escuchó. Da igual.

Abrió casi completamente la puerta y se quedó pasmado al ver quien lo visitaba. Era una persona que no veía hace ya tiempo.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Meyers?- cuestionó el pelinegro mientras chocaban sus puños en señal de saludo.

-¿Qué pasa, Tucker? Te veo diferente-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Josh- suspiró –Bueno… ¿Cuándo llegaste? O mejor… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Llegué hace un par de horas y... ¿no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué tal un cigarro?-

-¿Vienes por negocios no es así? No importa y lo siento, no me quedan-

-Sobre los negocios estás en lo correcto… aunque es más o menos algo personal… ¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono?-

-Claro, pasa. Después debes decirme para lo que vienes en realidad, cabrón-

Ambos pelinegros entraron a la sala de estar. Josh descolgó el aparato y marcó mientras Craig iba por unas botanas.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Clyde recién llegaba a su casa luego del "gran debate" sobre si Thomas realmente había forzado a Butters para darle un beso. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta su padre le avisó sobre la llamada de un supuesto amigo que no le quiso decir su nombre. El amante de los tacos caminó hacia la cocina para hablar por el teléfono que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de allí. _**(N/A.: ¿Recuerdan? Cuando averiguaban sobre Slash lo mostraron :3)**_

-Aquí Clyde ¿Quién habla?- fue el gran saludo del castaño. Estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir llamadas continuas de sus amistades que ni se molestaba en decirles _Hola. _En respuesta solo recibió una risa que le puso la piel de gallina.

_-Vaya, sigues como siempre. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_

-¿Q-quién habla?- volvió a preguntar algo atemorizado.

_-¿No me recuerdas, Clydie-pu? Que triste…-_

-¿Token? ¿Es otra de tus bromas? Me estás asustando, joputa-

_-En serio… es triste que no me recuerdes… ¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz? ¿No logras hacerlo luego de horas y horas de hablar?-_

-¿T-tu… tu eres…? Cielos, ¿J-Josh?-

-_Que bien…-_ suspiró el contrario al otro lado de la línea –_Ya no estaré tan triste. Iré a buscarte mañana a la escuela. Asegúrate de ir. Nos vemos, Clyde-_ Meyers colgó pero Donovan no despegaba el teléfono de su oreja de la pura impresión.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- preguntó su padre al ver la cara que tenía.

-¿Eh? Si, si. Iré a estudiar. Si me llaman di que no estoy, por favor. No quiero que me molesten- pidió rápidamente antes de colgar y subir corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

Tweek estaba estirado en su cama esperando ansiosamente el día siguiente para hablar con Tucker. No pudo ir a visitarle puesto que sus padres habían llegado y lo castigaron sin internet ni celular por tener amigos en su habitación sin permiso.

Mientras miraba al techo sin nada interesante que hacer alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto. Era Thomas.

-Hola, amigo- saludó el rubio desde la cama, alegrándose un poco.

-M-mierda, ¿Qué tal, Tweek? ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó acercándose. Al instante el cafeinómano sonrió.

-Excelente. Quiero ver a Craig, nada de lo que dijo esa chica era, ngh, verdad. Solo le pagaron pero no quiso decir quien-

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Así que se reconciliaran?- preguntó emocionado Saints.

-Si. Pero mis padres me quitaron todo, no puedo mandarle un mensaje ni nada- respondió entristecido mientras su amigo se sentaba al borde de la cama. Este último iba cambiando gradualmente su cara de felicidad a una más seria -¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó Tweek dándose cuenta del repentino cambio.

-Es que… no quiero seguir, verga, con esto… lo del novio falso…-

-Lo sé… yo tampoco… ¡Lamento haberte metido en esto! ¡No era mi intención! ¡Ahora de seguro me odias!- exclamaba el rubio menor al borde de las lágrimas a lo que Thomas lo detuvo de inmediato.

-¡Nada de eso, Tweek! C-culo. De hecho… no quiero seguir con esto porque… me gusta un chico y… bueno… él cree que realmente somos novios…-

-Uhm… perdón… y… ¿Quién es?-

-Es uno de tus, puta, compañeros… Butters…-

-¡Sabía que te gustaría Butters!- gritó victorioso el rubio levantándose de un salto. Saints no podía estar más rojo.

**-º-º-º-º-º-**

-¿A quién llamaste?- preguntó Craig curioso.

-A un chico. Debo… "saldar" una deuda con él-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-Es probable. Su nombre es Clyde Donovan-

-Si, lo conozco- suspiró –Parece inocente pero es todo un pervertido… no quiero ni pensar lo que planeas…-

-Tucker, amigo, ¿Qué ocurrió con el Craig que me acompañaba a todos lados? ¿El que me ayudaba a terminar mis negocios?-

-Desapareció. Ese Craig ya no existe. Además, ya no quiero involucrarme en esos asuntos y mucho menos que ahora está ese Gregory que…-

-¿Gregory?- interrumpió el moreno sorprendiéndose -¿Gregory Fields?-

-El mismo… ¿de donde lo conoces?-

-Digamos que… él también me debe ciertas cosas…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Uuh! Suspenso xD Perdón por dejarlo tan corto. Es solo diálogo :x_

_**Karasu:** Moriré! Debo escribir un lemmon pero ya!_

_**Kuroi:** Nada de lemmon por ahora, mucho menos cuando mi pseudo-papá entra a mi página y lee, que miedo X_D_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo~!_

_Alice&Alex_


End file.
